The First Queen
by ohsoparrilla
Summary: Mellie Grant is on the hunt for happiness and when she stumbles across a town she had never heard of, she quickly becomes good friends with the former Evil Queen. Getting into mischief and generally being annoying, how close will their friendship become? How dangerous could their minds together be? This is complete fluff i just thought it was a really cool idea.
1. Hot Chocolate stains, right?

**A/N: First thing, I dedicate this to Dami & Shelby for coming up with the idea and for being excited about this, y'all are cute. Second thing: This is complete and utter fluff and not to be taken that seriously, and lastly, I hope you all enjoy this. xo **

* * *

><p>Mellie Grant was sitting alone in a diner in a town she had come across on her current travels; Storybrook. Mellie was dressed impeccably, her hair was its usual high height - so many secrets tucked in there - she was wearing a royal blue dress, teamed with a blue blazer of a similar shade, with blue shoes and a huge pearl necklace to match, her extremely toned calves on show. Since her husband had out run his presidency, she was no longer required to stay his wife for the sake of their appearance to the world, they hadn't gotten divorced yet, but it was going to happen very soon. Mellie decided it was time she done her own thing, things that benefited her and had her interests at heart, she had spent the last 19 years of her life on Fitzgerald Grant and now she was taking HER life back, it was time for HER to be happy. Mellie Grant was on the search for happiness.<p>

Mellie was shocked at how quiet this place was, there were no paparazzi or anyone trying to take her picture, there was just a few small men huddled in the corner at the bar talking among themselves, normally she couldn't sit in peace for more than two minutes without someone coming over and speaking to her, after all she had been the most famous lady in the world for the last eight years. She was really relieved to be completely honest, she needed time to think, although some would consider that seriously dangerous, she had no bad thoughts at that exact moment in time, she was content with herself for the first time in almost 20 years, and she felt free. She was mostly thinking about where she was going to drive to next, but she quite liked it here. Granny brought over Mellie's hot chocolate. "There you go, haven't seen you in here before?" Granny asked with a pleasant smile.

"Thank you," Mellie said shocked because this woman didn't seem to know who she was speaking to, for the first time since Mellie could remember she was being spoken to like a normal human being and not a scary political figure. "Nope, never been before, it's nice. I like it." Mellie said politely returning the smile. Granny smiled and walked away, leaving Mellie with her hot chocolate and happy thoughts. Mellie began sipping daintily on the hot chocolate she had ordered, she couldn't remember the last time she had had one and she was determined to remember every last taste. She hummed in delight as she savored the taste; until she was startled by the bell of the door opening.

* * *

><p>Regina Mills the mayor of the town and "former" Evil Queen, some would argue the "former" part is nonsense but some had become surprisingly proud of her over the last few years, she didn't know what it was like for someone to be proud of her until now and she sure as hell enjoyed it. For the first time ever Regina was happy and didn't think anything was missing from her life. She had her son who was the closest person she had to a best friend but she wouldn't change it for the world, she had become pretty close with Emma Swan very surprisingly, after everything they had been through together they had finally moved past it and became friends, she felt like she had a family with the Charming-Mills, it was all Regina needed – well, thought she needed.<p>

Needing a break from all the boring paperwork she had been bundled with she decided to head to Granny's diner for some lunch. She didn't normally go during daytime but something subconsciously was itching away at her and telling her to go, so instinctively she did. She was dressed in a knee-length red dress that hugged her perfect figure... well perfectly; she had teamed it up with a pair of black heels. Her make-up expertly applied; bright red lips and her hair not a hair out of place, she was perfect and this hadn't gotten past Mellie Grant. Regina effortlessly and very gracefully walked over to the counter where she ordered her lunch, "I'm good thanks, and can I have my usual?" Regina asked Granny, Granny knew what Regina exactly what Regina liked. Regina turned and looked around for a place to sit.

Mellie sat in her chair, her eyes widely watching the woman who had just walked through the door, she didn't realize she was staring until she accidentally spilled the remaining of her hot chocolate on herself, she immediately stood up and silently screamed after all she had probably ruined a five thousand dollar Stella McCartney dress after all. She attempted to rub it but she was only making it worse, and she had burnt her thighs. She was cursing so heavily under her breath, some of her words were visible to anyone listening close enough but the former First Lady didn't care if the world heard her. She looked up when she heard the sound of high heels walking towards her followed by light laughter ever so slightly aired with a hint of evil.

"You're only going to make that worse and well I don't think you want to ruin THAT dress!" Regina said, not realizing what she had said or even knowing what context she meant it in. She found this woman before her unbelievably adorable. Regina squinted her eyes, staring deeply at the woman standing before her. "Wait, I know you from somewhere…" Suddenly it dawned on her, "Oh my, you're the First Lady?" Regina asked slightly in shock by who was ACTUALLY standing in front of her with hot chocolate soaking through her dress.

"Former First Lady," Mellie said correcting her, "but yes, I am Mellie Grant," Mellie said slightly moving her head to the side before looking down at her wet patch on her dress and looking back up to Regina offering Regina a slightly apologetic smile whilst trying to compose herself she was secretly delighted there was no press to catch this moment on camera, what would the headlines be? Mellie daren't think about it.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I'm Mayor Regina Mills, I run this town," Regina said proudly whilst holding her hand out to shake Mellie's. Mellie returned the gesture and shook Regina's hand, she didn't know what to say, I mean what do you say to the former First Lady? "Do you need a change of clothes? Wait of course not you're-" and before Regina ever realized what she was saying Mellie cut in quickly.

"No, I would, if you don't mind but I really don't want people seeing me like this, it's a bit embarrassing." Mellie replied. Regina started leaning closer, why was something telling her to trust this woman? She had just only met her. Regina had done her research on this woman and knew she was a force to be reckoned with but she seemed really nice in real life, _you should never believe what you read,_ Regina reminded herself, shaking off the thought. Regina didn't understand anything she seemed to be doing, it was completely out of character, her mind and gut had completely shut down. Mellie instantly went to tighten up her body because Regina had moved in closer and there was absolutely no secret service to protect her anymore but despite meeting this woman two seconds ago she felt fairly comfortable in her presence.

"Can you keep a secret?" Regina whispered, it wasn't much of a secret in Storybrook, none at all to be honest, everyone knew Regina had magic, half the town had magic but no one on the outside ever knew or got close enough to find out.

"Have you seen how big my hair is? Of course I can keep a secret!" Mellie said, almost whispering back this was not like at her at all, she felt playful, a feeling she had never felt before. Regina laughed whilst looking up at Mellie's impressive hair, she was right, it was high. Regina waved her hands and a puff of purple smoke appeared around them and suddenly they were no longer in the diner.

* * *

><p>"What THE HELL just happened?" Mellie asked, more like a demand than a question. She stepped back from Regina. She was almost scared but more intrigued than anything, although she was still in complete shock.<p>

"Oh, relax, you didn't want anyone to see you, no one saw you, problem solved." Regina replied nonchalantly despite how proud of herself she currently was, as she tried to hide her laugh, she realized she had not seen anyone look this scared but intrigued about her magic since Emma Swan had first seen her magic herself out of a situation, it was cute, not that Regina would EVER admit it.

"You just got us here? Like that? What do you have magic or something?" Were the next words to leave Mellie's mouth, soaking with sarcasm and a light scoff. She began taking in the view, Regina's mansion was nice, comfortable and it felt like a home, not a house like the White House but an actual home where a family lived, it was also very black and white, Mellie loved it, it was very magical, a bit like the woman standing in front of her, literally.

"Yes, I _do_ have magic." Regina said, very seriously, she didn't take her eyes of Mellie's face once as she examined every movement and every single expression she made. The best part about having magic was if Mellie was to freak out, Regina could make her forget in an instance what she had just witnessed. Regina was ready and her hand was twitching to rise and magic Mellie's memories away, but something inside stopped her.

"You have a nice house here." Mellie replied, taking Regina completely off guard. Mellie continued to look around, inspecting every inch of the grand foyer. "I like it, it's comfortable, very… homely." Straight to the point Mellie as always.

"Uh… Thank you?" Regina said more like a question rather than a statement, she was so confused but happy that the former First Lady out of all people had complimented her house after all it was her pride and joy. "I love it here." Regina said, evidently dumbfounded by the change of subject.

"You're welcome Ms. Mills, so you have magic, you say?" Mellie replied, with a massive grin appearing on her face, she was thinking too hard and this time it could possibly be dangerously.

"I sure do, oh and call me Regina. You want to come upstairs and see about getting you out of that dress?" Regina said, not realizing how it sounded until it was out of her mouth. _Damn Regina, FILTER_, she thought to herself almost wanting to scold herself. "I am so sorry; Mrs. Grant, I didn't mean it how-" Regina continued trying to gain back some dignity, she shouldn't be this nervous after all she used to be Queen. Mellie cut in again quickly when she realized how flustered Regina was getting. Mellie enjoyed it when people were intimated by her but she wanted to make Regina feel completely at ease for some strange reason.

"It's okay, I get what you mean," Mellie replied, laughing at how red in the face Regina had gotten, "Oh, okay Regina, call me Mellie," Mellie said with a genuine smile and in that moment Mellie realized that smile wasn't at all forced.

She followed Regina upstairs taking in every little detail of her house, it was so beautiful from the skirting-boards to details on the wall and all the way to the roof everything was perfect. Clearly this woman she had just met was a perfectionist and loved everything to be in order, she was mayor after all. They reached Regina's bed room, which was just as beautiful. "You alright?" Regina asked, concerned at how quiet Mellie had grown.

"Yes, thank you." Mellie said with a smile.

"What do you want to wear? A dress? Pant suit? Or can you fit another secret in there?" Regina asked, laughing as she pointed to Mellie's hair.

"Of course, I can, you almost seem to have as many secrets as I do." Mellie replied joining in with Regina's laughter that filled the room. They had clicked straight away and could potentially be good friends if Mellie decided she was sticking around.

"I have sweat pants you could wear if you wanted?" Regina said with a wink still laughing as she held the sweat pants up.

"Wouldn't have had you down as a sweats and ice cream kind of girl!" Mellie said, "But yes, I'll take them, as long as you can keep a secret," Mellie replied, still giggling, she couldn't remember the last time she genuinely laughed with someone else. "Do you know where I could get this dress cleaned?" Mellie asked realizing she had brought no other clothes with her just the ones she left in, she had enough money to buy more so she wasn't really that concerned.

"What kind of girl did you have me down as?" Regina looked confused yet curious, she completely forgot this was THEE Mellie Grant she was speaking too, Regina FINALLY felt completely ease. "I could wash it for you if you want to wait around? Do you have anywhere to stay?" Regina asked when she realized Mellie didn't have a change of clothes.

"No, but isn't that a hotel, that little café?" Mellie said which caused Regina to laugh really loud at. "What are you laughing at now?" Mellie said with the most adorable yet hilarious confused face you could imagine.

"'Hotel' you'd call that a 'hotel?'" Regina said still laughing and emphasizing the word "hotel". "You can stay here if you want, there's plenty of room and it's so much better than what you'd get if you went to Granny's." Regina asked seriously, deep down she didn't really want Mellie to go but she didn't understand why.

"Can you show me more of that magic?"

"Is that your way of saying yes?"


	2. Feelings overload

**A/N: i'm not sure about this chapter so I hope you like it. There is a reference to the song "Human" by Christina Perri in here, also you should check out Mellie Grant - Human video on youtube it's amazing. Thanks for all the nice messages about this story so far, it means a lot. Enjoy :)**

CHAPTER TWO

Mellie was walking around the room Regina had said she could live in for as long as she wanted or needed to, Mellie couldn't stop thinking about Fitz and Olivia playing house in Vermont just like they'd always dreamed off. The more she was torturing herself the more upset and angry she was getting even though she had been used to being cheated on day after day and night after night. Fitz still came home to her at the end of the day but now Mellie was on her own and alone - he didn't come home to her anymore. She liked to pretend she wasn't bothered but deep down it was eating her alive. Mellie didn't notice Regina standing by the door watching her, analyzing her but certainly not judging her. Regina saw from personal experience that Mellie was clearly upset and needed someone to talk to after all who does the First Lady have to talk to?

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." Mellie said startled and slightly embarrassed when she noticed Regina standing by the door. Mellie quickly tried to push all negative thoughts to the back of her mind and pasted on her well poised smile. She already had a fake smile mastered, it was like second nature to Mellie now-a-days. "How long have you been standing there?" Mellie said defensively, almost snapping at Regina.

"Not long at all, I brought you coffee but it looks like you need something stronger." Regina joked, ignoring Mellie's tone of voice. "Do you want to come downstairs and see what you want to drink?" Regina continued, pointing behind her towards the stairs as she turned on her heel, she looked over her shoulder towards Mellie. "Oh and you don't need to have to have a fake smile on in here, not around me anyways." Regina said with a comforting smile about to walk away before Mellie quickly followed and once again she tried to defend herself, like she was used to doing all day, every day.

"What are you talking about, a fake smile? Don't be ridiculous." Mellie snapped back as Regina turned around, "Nothing is "faked" as you put it, and everything is just..." Mellie strung out on her last word before overly pouncing it in her southern accent, "…perfect." Mellie said gritting her teeth as she smiled wider, trying not to get angry; not realizing any of her acts were not getting past Regina.

"I know a fake smile when I see one, dear; I had mines just about as perfect as you have yours. I can tell when someone's not happy, I looked in the mirror long enough to see what an unhappy person looked like, not that I'd admit it at the time, a bit like you so it seems. So, you can lose it okay? I'm not going to tell anyone," Regina said and before Mellie could cut in Regina continued, "So, are you coming or what?" Regina said turning around and walking towards the stairs. Mellie was flabbergasted by the fact Regina wasn't intimidated by her anymore and could see right through her perfect smiles and lies. _Who is this woman?_ Mellie thought to herself. She was certainly up for finding out.

Once Regina had reached her office she knew Mellie wouldn't be far behind she was too intrigued not to and Regina knew it. Within a few seconds Mellie was right behind Regina as she had predicted, Regina smiled widely. "What do you want to drink, dear?" Regina asked without turning around.

"Do you have any hooch?" Mellie asked, straight to the point. She was going for the strong stuff today, two hours ago she didn't have a negative thought in her head yet now all she could think about was her husband and Olivia Pope.

"Hooch, huh? Wouldn't have you down as a hooch kind of lady," Regina said reaching into the cupboard, "You're full of surprises, Mrs Gra- sorry, Mellie." Regina continued still not looking at Mellie, she wanted her to feel comfortable so rather than stare at her every move Regina was going to let her do her own thing and go where she wanted. "Yep, I have hooch, new bottle, not my taste!" Regina held up the bottle before turning around and noticing Mellie sitting on the couch in her sweats and t-shirt Regina had let her borrow, Regina smiled at the view that sat before her she didn't know why but she wasn't going to fight herself smiling.

"Yeah, I would have guessed you are a wine girl, right?" Mellie said, looking at Regina before Regina nodded and smiled holding up her wine bottle before turning around and pouring the alcohol into glasses. "I need the hard stuff, the stuff that will take the edge off, you know?" Mellie said, cringing when she realized how much information she had just leaked, there goes the "happy first lady" persona she worked so hard to create. She looked up at Regina who was about to sit down next to her, she handed Mellie a small glass half filled with hooch as she held her own wine glass. There was not a fake smile in sight and Regina was silently pleased. "You said you knew what an unhappy person looked like, what happened to you?"

Regina shifted uncomfortably in her seat which Mellie hadn't failed to notice, "A lot happened to me, but that's all in the past, right?" Regina said with a small smile, Mellie nodded understandingly. "Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Mellie looked as vulnerable as she possibly could in the few moments she took to take a sip of her hooch before answering; she looked at the ground and didn't make any eye contact with Regina. No one had ever acknowledged Mellie's existence in the White House never mind cared about how she was feeling, some people pretended they cared but this was different, this FELT different. Regina realized Mellie was super uncomfortable and decided to speak up first.

"Okay, I'll go first?" Regina said taking a deep breath, before taking a big gulp of her wine; she knew if she didn't get Mellie to talk, whatever was bothering her was soon going to destroy her or even kill her, she could see in her eyes and facial expressions how much Mellie was hurting without Mellie even saying a word. Mellie nodded sheepishly whilst looking up at Regina. Regina had met this woman a few hours prior why did she care so much about her already? She had no idea how Mellie went from the confident, no-one-will-mess-with-me type of person to the vulnerable, child like person sitting in front of Regina in a few hours, these are the questions Regina would never know the answer to. "Okay, when I was a teenager, I was in love with a stable-boy, my mother didn't approve at all so she… um, got rid of him," Regina paused before looking at Mellie, Mellie knew exactly what Regina meant by that statement but didn't say anything. "Then a few days later, I was forced into an arranged marriage with a king, because my mother wanted me to be queen." Regina said now looking like the vulnerable one, she was trying to keep a steady facial expression but truth be told she had never spoken about this before and it still hurt like hell.

"Your mom…" Mellie paused before continuing, looking Regina straight in the face. "Murdered him… just like that?" Mellie said, she wasn't sure what to say, she was used to being a bitch, standing up for herself, pushing people away, she had no idea how to comfort someone properly. Regina just nodded silently. Mellie put her hand on Regina's thigh, "You were forced into an arranged marriage? Me too." Mellie continued. Regina's facial expression completely changed as she looked at Mellie whose hand still rested on Regina's thigh.

"You were?" Regina said, looking at Mellie confused, not knowing what else to say.

"Yeah, I have a law degree, I worked at a law firm, I was on a date with another man when Fitz and his father walked in and then my date was over and the next thing I knew I was married and no longer a lawyer in a law firm, I was a... a trophy wife used for his political career, sure I learned to love him, but…" Mellie stopped and removed her hand off Regina's thigh when she realized how much information she had just leaked to this stranger, she silently scolded herself. _Well done, Melody_. She thought to herself.

"I'm so sorry, I know exactly how that feels. You had to pretend to be someone you weren't and it… ruined you, right?" Regina said, cautiously, Mellie could tell instantly she was speaking from personal experience.

"Yeah, I can't remember who I used to be anymore, I can fake a smile, I can actually force a laugh, I danced and I played the part whenever they asked, I gave it all I was and I genuinely thought I could do it." Mellie paused for a moment, "I forgot what it was like to smile until…" When Mellie clicked about the last time she truly smiled, her eyes widened and her mouth went dry, she gulped down all the hooch she had left. There was no way she could admit it to Regina.

"A few hours ago?" Regina continued, taking Mellie completely by surprise, she almost chocked on the remaining liquid left in her mouth. "I know the difference between a fake smile and a real smile, remember? In the diner you weren't _that_ happy, you were humiliated but you didn't show it, then I saw you smile in here and that… that was real." Regina said.

Suddenly and silently, Mellie got up and walked away - at quite a fast speed but not quite a jog – until she reached the hallway, she jogged up the stairs and ran into her room and almost slammed the door, leaving Regina sighing on her office sofa with a glass of wine. Regina got up, refilled her wine glass and took her it with her into the living room where she sat on the sofa and turned on the TV, she didn't want to push Mellie any further than she was willing to go but at least Mellie knew she had someone to talk to when she was ready.

* * *

><p>Mellie was lying on her side in the bed with her head in her hands as she cried and cried, she didn't know why she was crying but she couldn't stop. She hadn't cried since her son was murdered four years ago, and even that took her four months to cry. When she left Fitz she didn't cry but still she wasn't sure who left who there. She was overwhelmed, no one had ever cared about her feelings – apart from Andrew but once again he walked away and left her when she needed him most - and now this strange woman with magical powers - whom she met less than 6 hours ago - seemed to care about her and want absolutely nothing in return, apart from a real smile from Mellie. Mellie sat up and decided to pull herself together but this time she wasn't in control of her feelings at all.<p>

About an hour later Regina was in the kitchen making her famous lasagna she didn't know if Mellie even liked lasagna but Regina had yet to find one person who didn't like her secret recipe, she also made a salad in case Mellie was a vegetarian. She was sitting on a stool reading the newspaper when Mellie appeared at the door.

"Don't believe everything you read in those." Mellie said laughing just a little bit, whilst pointing towards to news paper, which caused Regina to look up, "Look, about earlier I don't even know what came over me."

"If I believed everything I read in these, I would have said you were one of the happiest people ever then I would have said you were a crazy woman who ate nothing but chips, so believe me I don't believe much in these." Regina said with a comforting smile. "It's okay, I completely understand, are you feeling better, dear?"

"Oh, yes, those headlines will FOREVER haunt me," Mellie said as she looked to the ceiling and pretended to think, before Regina and her started to laugh ever so slightly, trying to keep a light air in the room. "Yes, much better thank you, oh, something smells nice." Mellie said walking closer to where Regina was sitting.

"I have lasagna in the oven for dinner, unless you're a vegetarian, I done you a salad too, then my famous apple pie for pudding," Regina smiled as friendly and comforting as she possibly could.

"No, I'm not a vegetarian but you didn't have to go to all this effort but thank you," Mellie said, looking outside. "Is that an apple tree, I didn't notice it on the way in," Mellie continued before she realized, "Oh yeah, I didn't walk in here, did I?" Mellie laughed before looking at Regina.

"Oh, it's nothing, I enjoy cooking. Yes, that's my apple tree, it's really old, one time when I first met my son's other mother, we hated each other a lot, and she cut one of the branches of with a chain saw! I went absolutely crazy, I could have killed her, seriously." Regina said laughing as lightly as she could as she remembered the incident and how much had changed since, before she noticed the look on Mellie's face.

"You have a son?" Mellie said in surprise, the house didn't look like a toddler lived here. "And your son's… other mother?" Mellie said, still confused, she narrowed her eyes looking at Regina.

"Yes, he's 18 now, and I adopted him, I raised him for the first 10 years of his life," Regina said proudly before her demeanor changed, "But then he found his birth mother, Emma Swan, who he lives with across the road, we can go see him tomorrow, if you want, unless you've got somewhere to be?" Regina asked. Mellie nodded. "You have children, right?"

"Oh, right. No, I have nowhere else to be." Truth be told, there was no place Mellie would rather be, yet, she still didn't understand why, she was suddenly feeling all these emotions she forgot she possessed. "You must miss him. Yes, I have Karen and Teddy. Karen does her own thing and Teddy, he… he lives with his dad and… and someone else." Mellie said, Regina noticed how Mellie's attitude had completely changed. "If you read the newspaper which you seem to do, you'll know my eldest son was murdered about four years ago." Mellie said as she looked straight ahead out the window at Regina's apple tree, trying to show no emotion.

"Yes, I do miss him a lot, but he's just over the road, so it's bearable." Regina said. Mellie knew exactly what Regina was meaning when she said it. It was Regina's turn to put her hand on Mellie's arm and squeeze slightly. "You're not with President Grant anymore?" Regina asked, confused; she hadn't read that in any paper.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Mellie said with the faintest of smiles. "No, I left him as soon as his presidency was over - two days ago - or he left me, I'm still not sure, I think he left me 8 years ago but he still came home to me at night, so I don't know." Mellie said looking down she was getting angry because this was the second time in 4 hours she had felt vulnerable.

"What do you mean he left you 8 years-" Regina was rudely interrupted by the sound of her timer, she looked apologetically at Mellie before rushing to rescue her lasagna. Mellie was thankful for the timer going off; she was ready to talk about Fitz's infidelity and all the secrets of their marriage that drove her crazy, she just didn't know she was strong enough.

Regina placed the lasagna on top of a cooling rack before closing the over door and leaving the apple pie in slightly longer. "Perfect" Regina said proudly. "Do you want salad to go with it since I've already made it?"

"Sure, it looks good." Mellie replied trying to get a closer peek. Regina grabbed two plates out of the cupboard and laid them on the table. She had already laid out cutlery and the essentials for a dinner table. This time yesterday if someone had said 'You're going to be making dinner for the former First Lady' Regina would have put on her best evil laugh and laughed in their faces.

"What do you want to drink, water, juice or hooch?" Regina laughed, "Go sit at the table and I'll bring it over to you."

"Can I have water, please? I better lay off the hooch before I don't see 7 pm. Are you sure? I could give you a hand to bring it over?" Mellie laughed before realizing that was the first time she had ever declined a drink since she could remember or offered to help lay dinner on the table, she felt more comfortable in that moment than she had in the last 20 years.

"Sure," Regina laughed slightly, still trying to keep the atmosphere light and not heavy after their recent conversation about families and deaths. "No, you're a guest, go sit down, I've got this."

"Okay, does it matter where I sit?" Mellie asked, it was becoming clear to Regina that Mellie was used to being ordered about being told what to do and when to do it, and it broke her heart, Mellie was exactly the same as her.


	3. That Crazy First Lady

CHAPTER THREE

The conversation over dinner was light and happy, Regina spoke about her son whilst Mellie listened, Mellie spoke about Karen and Teddy but didn't say that much, she was mostly captivated by Regina's words and voice. She didn't realize she how beautiful someone could make words sound until she listened to Regina talk about her son in such a beautiful way. The passion and love Regina had for Henry, inspired Mellie.

After dinner, Regina and Mellie picked a movie to watch, Mellie didn't remember the last time she sat and watched something that didn't involve the news. They spent the next two hours watching "The Blindside." It was secretly one of Regina's favorites, not many people knew that. Mellie had never seen it but she enjoyed it; she didn't say a word throughout the whole movie.

After the movie, Mellie retired to bed for the night, she headed to bed with a swift 'goodnight' to Regina; it had been a long day. Mellie got into bed wearing a silky nightgown that Regina had given her to wear, she lay and thought about how much she was starting to like it here and how much she liked being in Regina's company. Mellie felt like Regina was her first real friend, could you call them friends yet? Mellie liked to think so. Before she knew it, she was happily sound asleep.

Regina pottered about down stairs for a little while, she had a quick glass of wine as she cleaned up a bit before she called Henry to say 'goodnight.' Regina headed to bed not long after.

* * *

><p>The next morning Mellie woke up and without thinking about where she was she walked to the toilet without even getting changed but as she stepped outside her room, Regina stepped out of hers at the exact same time, Regina was already dressed impeccably as usual, hair and make-up perfectly applied. Mellie's bedhead was bigger than her usual hair and crazy-wild, mascara staining under her eyes from where she didn't remove her eye-make up before she went to bed. Mellie yawned as she walked out the room and Regina just paused in her tracks and starred at Mellie. Mellie realized she wasn't in her own home anymore and wasn't just walking to the private en-suite bathroom where only her and Fitz were allowed to go. She saw Regina and starred before realizing what she was wearing and what she probably looked like.<p>

"Shit, fuck, this is awkward, I'm just going to- I'm just gonna," Mellie pointed behind over her shoulder towards the bedroom before awkwardly walking backwards, her face getting redder and redder, no amount of make-up would hide the humiliation in her cheeks, Regina just kept starring, it was like Mellie had cast a spell over her.

When Mellie shut the bedroom door, she leaned against the door and sighed, '_well done, melody, well done_.' She cringed.

Regina was still stood in the same spot; she hadn't seen someone look so beautiful looking the way Mellie looked. Her hair bigger than the Eiffel Tower and a make-up stained face yet she still looked perfect in Regina's eyes, Regina felt a strange sensation in her stomach, she hadn't felt since she first met Daniel. She quickly snapped out of it when her phone started ringing. She ran to the phone and tried to move the thoughts she had seconds ago to the back of her mind.

Mellie got changed back into her sweats and shirt that Regina gave her yesterday; she put her hair into a ponytail and wiped her eyes using a wipe she found in her bag. She walked out her room and headed to the toilet. Then she brushed her teeth and headed downstairs.

"Hey, I'm so sorry about earlier, talk about awkward." Mellie said laughing, trying to get rid of any awkwardness that lurked in the air.

"It's quite alright, dear." Regina said, joining in laughing, their laughs together created such a beautiful sound, they harmonized almost perfectly. "Your dress will be ready shortly." Regina said. Mellie simply smiled. "What are you doing today?" Regina asked.

"I'm not sure, I should look for a place to live." Mellie said; Regina didn't bother to hide the disappointment on her face when Mellie said she was thinking of leaving.

"Oh okay?" Regina said more like a question than a statement, before she continued, "You can stay here as long as you want, remember?" Regina cringed at the desperation in her voice and Mellie didn't miss it.

"Are you sure? You _really_ don't mind?" Mellie said, emphasizing the word 'really' she didn't want Regina feeling obliged to have her stay because of who she was. She began feeling regrettably bad for suggesting the idea after seeing the look on Regina's voice.

"Not at all, I enjoy the company." Regina replied, Mellie smiled a toothy grin, she was overly happy when Regina said she enjoyed her company but she didn't have a clue in hell as to why.

"Thank-you, I really like it here." Mellie said, looking around. Regina smiled.

"Consider it home, then." Regina said, cringing even more at what she said, how did Mellie Grant make her feel this way?

"Home?" Mellie said looking at Regina to make sure she heard correctly. Regina nodded, not knowing how this was making Mellie feel. "Okay, I like the sound of that." Mellie said, also cringing at her words. Regina smiled as she gathered her papers to take with her, instantly putting Mellie at ease, all awkwardness and cringing gone in an instant.

"Good, dear. I have to head into work for a meeting, I'll only be about an hour and I can come back if you want to do something?" Regina said, pausing before she left the kitchen.

"I need to go shopping for clothes, where can I go?" Mellie said. "Although, I'm getting quite attached to these sweats." She laughed, looking down and holding a leg out. She felt like she was a teenager again. Carefree and happy, and she was learning to really like it.

"They suit you!" Regina laughed, "I'll take you to the place I go when I come back, help yourself to whatever you want. I'll see you soon." Regina said as she walked out the door.

Instantly, Mellie felt a sense of sadness as Regina left she didn't want her to go at all. Mellie stood confused at her sudden burst of sadness. Before shaking her head and heading for a shower.

* * *

><p>After Mellie's shower she got dressed and done her hair for the first time since she could remember, she no longer had a personal hairdresser and make-up artist, '<em>being First Lady sure had its perks'<em>, she thought to herself. In true Melody Grant fashion her hair was as big as it possibly could be.

She headed downstairs into the kitchen, she had about half an hour/twenty minutes before Regina came back, she decided she had enough time to make some food, she was starving. She began looking in Regina's cupboards, raiding about before she found some pancake mix.

Mellie found the pan and the oil for the pancakes and turned the cooker on, she didn't have a clue what she was doing, she didn't have to cook one single meal in the last eight years and she hadn't seen a cooker like this before but she was a smart lady, surely she could figure it out, right?

She set the pan on the hob and stood patiently waiting on the oil heating up before she leaned over to pour in the pancake mix. She stood, waiting on it forming into something rather than a blob but nothing seemed to be happen so she turned the heat up a "little" bit.

She forgot to get a spatula so she started raiding about Regina's drawers again but before she knew it there was black smoke coming from the pan. "Shit, fuck." Mellie said, before running back to the pan and taking it off the hob, her white liquid blob now almost black. The smoke alarm went off and wouldn't stop. She ran to the back door and opened it to let some smoke out as Regina walked in.

"What's all the noise? Mellie, where's this smoke coming from?" Regina said as she ran through her foyer and into the kitchen, heels clicking against the stone floor.

"Hey Regina," Mellie said, over nicely and very suspiciously. "Good meeting?" She said, completely ignoring Regina's glares because her house now smelt like burnt food, if you could call it food.

"The meeting was fine, thank-you. More importantly WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN?" Regina shouted playfully when she realized there was no damage except an awful smell which could be easily sorted.

"I tried to cook a pancake and well this happened…" Mellie said holding up the pan and showing Regina what happened, she had the most innocent look on her face.

"That is NO pancake, dear." Regina said taking the pan from Mellie and laughing ever so evilly, sending shivers down Mellie's spine. Mellie smiled as she turned around so she didn't think Regina couldn't see, she didn't know what spell this woman had cast over her but she sure liked it. "What are you smiling at? You nearly burnt down my kitchen?" Regina said creeping up behind Mellie who was now complete and utterly bright red.

"Nothing," She replied, walking to the other side of the kitchen.

"Isn't the First Lady supposed to know how to cook?" Regina said, looking over her shoulder at Mellie who was now sitting on the table.

"Want to know a secret?" Mellie said gaining Regina's full attention. Regina nodded like an over eager child. "That's what chefs are for." Mellie winked and smiled.

"Chefs? Mellie… when was the last time you cooked…?" Regina said looking at her, seriously.

"Eight or so years ago, I think?" Mellie laughed.

"If I knew that I wouldn't have said help yourself to anything, before I give you a cooking course… STICK TO THE CEREAL!" Regina laughed causing Mellie to join in.

"Okay, now that I can do," Mellie said, holding her hand up for a high five, she hadn't felt this playful in years. She felt like a completely different woman.

"I'm not going to high five you because you can cook cereal." Regina said as she put the dishes in the dishwasher. Mellie pouted her bottom lip and started fake sniffing. "Okay, don't cry." Regina said leaning over and high-fiving Mellie's hand, Mellie who was now sitting smiling like an idiot felt like she never wanted the moment to end. Regina looked over her shoulder and smiled. Regina loved seeing Mellie smile, especially when she knew it was real.

"What are you going to do about the rest of the smoke and the smell? I am sorry by the way." Mellie said, looking seriously at Regina.

"Just watch." Regina said simply before closing the dishwasher. She held her hand up and flicked her wrist, suddenly all the smoke was gone and the house smelt amazing. Regina smiled triumphantly before taking a deep breath. "Ahh, it's never smelt better." Regina winked.

"We still haven't spoken about the fact you seem to have magic powers." Mellie said, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you want to know?" Regina said, sitting down next to her, looking at her seriously with a vague smile on her face.

"A lot, but I'm really hungry right now." Mellie said, pouting again, she liked how this seemed to get her what she wanted when it came to Regina, who found Mellie extra-adorable.

"Let's go to Grannys!" Regina said, "I can introduce to everyone; I cancelled all my meetings today so we can go shopping also," Regina continued.

"You cancelled your meetings? Why would you do that?" Mellie said, looking a mix between angry and confused. As a political woman Mellie knew to never cancel a meeting unless something was important, it didn't make you look good to other political parties.

"Why wouldn't I? I made time so we could go shopping; you need new clothes and another secret? You're much better company than the man I had a meeting with later." Regina said nudging Mellie with her elbow as she walked past.

"You made time for me?" Mellie said, looking like her crush had just exclaimed her love for her. Regina paused in her tracks and turned to face Mellie. "You made time… for me?" Mellie repeated, she looked straight towards Regina. Mellie didn't smile, her mouth was slightly open and her eyes were wide and vulnerable, in that moment her eyes were doing all the talking.

"Of course, come on, let's go!" Regina smiled, dismissing the look on Mellie's face, Regina held her hand out to help Mellie of the seat, Mellie stuttered something Regina didn't catch, but Mellie held her hand out placing it in Regina's as Regina pulled her up before letting go.

"Thank you, Regina." Mellie said her eyes still wide and vulnerable.

"What for, dear?" Regina replied she could see some strange emotion through Mellie's eyes like a puppy that had opened its eye's for the first time.

"For these last twenty-four hours. Thank you for everything." Mellie replied. "Thank you." She repeated, she couldn't remember the last time she actually felt this thankful, this loved, this cared for, and she never wanted to let it go.

"I haven't actually done anything, dear." Regina said, looking confused.

"You have done so much you wouldn't understand." Mellie smiled and walked past heading to grab her coat. Regina smiled; she knew exactly what Mellie was talking about and Regina knew exactly what she had done for Mellie. She had never seen someone's eyes and behavior change so much in such a short period of time. She hadn't even scratched the surface on getting to know Mellie Grant and this, this excited her.

* * *

><p>"So this is your front garden, huh?" Mellie laughed looking at Regina, "It's pretty." Mellie said as Regina laughed.<p>

Regina was telling Mellie where every place is and who owned what. Mellie was intrigued. She listened deeply to everything Regina had to say, taking it all in. "You alright, dear?" Regina asked.

"Yes." Mellie said smiling, "It's nice here." Regina smiled.

"Hey Emma," Regina shouted motioning Emma to come over and say hey.

"Hey Regina," Emma said, "Oh my god, you're the First Lady. It's nice to meet you. "

"Former…" Regina and Mellie said at the exact same time looking at each other, smiling with a slight chuckle. Emma just looked on at them, turning her head to the side, analyzing the behavior between the two women.

"Oh, right, but still, it's nice to meet you, I'm Emma." Emma said holding her hand out to shake Mellie's, Mellie politely returned the gesture, if there was something she hated other than Fitz, it was shaking peoples hand, but she wanted to get to know these people because they were Regina's people and she would happily shake their hands if that's what it took.

"Oh, you're Regina's son's other mom, right?" Mellie said, smiling happily that she could put a name to a face now.

"Um, yeah, that's me." Emma said, shocked that Regina had actually mentioned her and slightly dreaded what else Regina had said about her. "What you doing here?" Emma said, before realizing how awful that sounded. "That didn't come out right, sorry." Emma continued before looking at her awkwardly.

"Typical Miss Swan, right there. Oh, how I've missed her!" Regina said sarcastically. Emma rolled her eyes. Mellie looked at the two of them, when she saw the way Emma looked at Regina, Mellie quickly cut in.

"I'm STAYING at Regina's." Mellie said over proudly, emphasizing the fact she was staying with Regina in her house. She was shocked at the emotion that came over her when she was Regina talking to another person. She smiled awkwardly at Regina before composing herself and becoming the confident lady she always pretended she was before looking at Emma, Regina noticed how Mellie's smile changed from the way she looked at Regina to the way she looked at Emma. Regina liked it. Emma completely ignored the tone in which Mellie just spoke in.

"I might have guessed the Evil Queen would know the First Lady!" Emma said, nonchalantly, laughing slightly. Mellie looked at Regina, confused at what Emma had just said.

"FOOORMER." Regina said, holding the O out for a long time, getting her point over, loud and clear, leaving Mellie even more confused whilst Emma laughed. "Tell her Henry, we'll be over later, get back to work sheriff." Regina continued. Mellie stared on watching Regina's every move and facial expression, she felt some sort of anger growing in her stomach.

"Yes, your majesty." Emma laughed before looking at Mellie, "I'll see you later, yeah?" Mellie nodded with the biggest bitchiest smile on her face, Regina noticed it loud and clear. Emma smiled innocently before walking away.

"She's a handful huh?" Mellie said looking at Regina as they began to walk, Regina looked behind her to see if there was any traffic coming but Mellie instantly thought Regina was watching Emma walk away, there was a sense of… jealousy, taking over Mellie's body. Mellie didn't know why she suddenly felt jealous and angry, '_Regina was simply talking to her son's other mother, yeah that doesn't sound any better'_ Mellie thought.

"Yeah but she's alright, I suppose." Regina said, smiling at Mellie, Mellie went silent for the remaining duration of the walk.

* * *

><p>Once they entered Granny's there was a lot more people in than the first time Mellie was in here, Regina felt like everyone was staring but she was pretty sure it wasn't her they were staring at.<p>

"Regina, they're staring." Mellie whispered, the first time she had spoken since they left Emma Swan, She normally wouldn't be bothered by people staring as it was in the job description but for some strange reason she wanted to fit in.

"I know it's okay." Regina whispered back putting her hand on Mellie's arm for a brief second; Mellie instantly felt a sense of security when she felt Regina's hand touch her arm. Regina smiled and Mellie nodded.

They walked up to the counter as Ruby came over. "Oh my god, you're that crazy First Lady!" Ruby exclaimed, loudly causing everyone to turn and stare at Mellie with a little whispering and pointing too. "Yeah, I saw the papers; you sat next to a grave eating chip's for months, without getting dressed, wow, I wish I didn't have to get dressed! So are you like still crazy?" Ruby said not at all filtering.

Regina looked at Mellie, then glared deeply and scarily at Ruby who knew at that point to shut her mouth or else. Mellie smiled at Regina, which shocked Regina completely. Mellie took a deep breath.

"Ruby…!" Regina said before Mellie looked at her, she put her hand on Regina's arm, causing Regina to look at her and stop what she was saying

"I got this." Mellie said quietly, Regina smiled waiting for it, this was the side of Mellie she was desperate to see. "I am not at all crazy, crazy would be like I murdered someone, my son WAS murdered by a crazy person, I was not at all, in any shape or form crazy. I was simply a grieving mother, who wanted to be close to her son." Mellie said, anger growing in her face, she had waited so long to shout at someone. She turned to face everyone else who was whispering and pointing. "And to everyone in here who overheard or read what was said in the press, I would like to repeat again, I AM NOT CRAZY. When you have lost your son or your child and know what it's like to feel that pain, you come back to me and call me crazy, are we clear?" Mellie said, looking at Ruby who was now scared half to death. Regina was looking at Mellie like a proud parent. Ruby nodded. "Good."

Regina was in shock at how feisty this woman could actually be. "You still want to eat in here?" Regina said looking at Mellie, who was taking another deep breath and Regina, could see she was attempting to hide any emotion she possibly could. Mellie nodded. "Okay, I'll have my usual and Mrs Grant will have pancakes, that's what you wanted, right?" Regina said looking at Mellie trying so hard to get conversation out of her. Mellie just nodded.

They walked over to the booth together, they sat down opposite each other and Regina looked at Mellie, she put her hand over Mellie's on the table and whispered, "I'm proud of you," Regina knew how good it felt to be told that so she figured it was something Mellie needed to here at the minute. As soon as Regina said she was proud of Mellie a single tear left Mellie's right eye and slowly made its way down her face, she didn't want to hide any emotion from Regina, just everyone else.

"Thank you," Mellie smiled. "Does everyone think I'm crazy?" Mellie asked wiping her face not realising Regina hadn't moved her hand at all.

"Honestly? I don't know, Mellie. I know you're not, but if it makes you feel better everyone deep down still thinks I'm evil because I done some bad things." Regina admitted, causing Mellie's eyes to widen.

"What did you do?" Mellie asked.

"We'll be here all day if I started, we can talk about it tonight when we talk about the magic ok?" Regina smiled.

"Do you want to go and get very drunk?" Mellie said. Regina finally moved her hand; Mellie felt a sense of loss as soon as the touch moved.

"Don't we need to go get you clothes?" Regina said, turning her head to the side slightly.

"Ugh, yes." Mellie said, she had completely forgot she had to go shopping.

"After we shop, we get drunk, how is that for a deal?" Regina said, looking at Mellie, who was now smiling.

"DEAL."


	4. Liars in Denial

**A/N: I really like this chapter so I hope you guys do to! Please review it so I know what you guys think! :)**

CHAPTER FOUR

"Seriously, Mellie do you really need a million dresses and a million pair of heels?" Regina said looking down at the shopping bags that were quickly piling up at her feet one by one; Mellie was still walking around the shop picking out more dresses. She stopped and looked at Regina.

"Oh, so it's okay if I have a million dresses if I also have a million pant suits, madam mayor?" Mellie laughed playfully, as she held up a strapless red floor length dress and admired every inch of it, before simply adding it to the pile.

"Oh, so sassy Mellie is out to play, huh? Seriously, where on earth are you going to wear that?" Regina said looking at the Former First Lady who clearly had no idea what to buy or what not to buy so instead she just bought everything, she liked the look off. "Oh, wait a minute;" Regina said with a hint of realization, "The First Lady had a personal stylist right?" she rolled her eyes.

"I'll wear it anywhere; I'll find somewhere, maybe a date?" Mellie said as she laughed. Regina continued to roll her eyes before looking at Mellie. "And yes, I had a personal stylist, I haven't shopped in…" Mellie said, as she looked to the sky and started to think.

"Let me guess, eight or so years?"

"Oh, my goodness, how ever did you guess?" The brunette replied, laughing at Regina yet feeling incredibly happy that Regina had remembered the "little details" that were said in their earlier conversation that morning.

"I have magic powers you know," Regina replied with a playful over-exaggerated wink, "Hurry up and pick a dress, woman! We've been here for FOUR hours, Mellie. Just raid my wardrobe." Regina continued she was getting so bored; she hated shopping with a passion.

"Calm your horses, your majesty, oh by the way; what did Emma mean-" Mellie was cut off due to Regina's phone ringing in her pocket. Mellie just smiled through the pain, she secretly wanted Regina all to herself, and still she didn't know why.

"Yes, Miss Swan?" Regina exclaimed through the phone, causing Mellie to look up at Regina and instantly making her whole attitude change, from sassy Mellie to pissed off/jealous Mellie, in less than 0.2 seconds, that can't be good. "What's wrong? Calm down, Emma, Uh huh, yes, no, I'll be right there, just wait there." Regina hung up the phone and shot Mellie an apologetic look, "Mellie, I've got to go, do you know your way back? I can come back for you in a bit? I'm sorry." Mellie suddenly felt like she had been stabbed in the heart, it hurt like hell. Regina was leaving her for Emma, '_well this didn't feel familiar at all'_, she sarcastically thought to herself.

"Trouble in paradise, huh?" Mellie said, sadly, Regina didn't miss her tone of voice and truth be told, it killed Regina a little bit inside to know that she must have made her feel like this, she was oblivious to why Mellie felt exactly like this; as was the former First Lady.

"Something like that, I'm sorry, I'll come back for you." Regina promised.

"No, it's okay, can you take these bags and I'll find my own way back," The former First Lady replied, taking a deep breath, '_Damn you, Emma Swan_!' Mellie thought to herself and she gritted her teeth and seethed.

"Okay, are you sure?" Mellie just nodded, Regina took the bags as Mellie stood to pay for them. "I'll see you at home?" Regina asked._ 'Home? It isn't really home is it though?_' Mellie thought to herself before she simply nodded and smiled faintly. She smiled faintly because she knew Regina knew when her smile was fake and this smile was probably the mother of all fake smiles, Regina noticed of course, she noticed but she was in too much of a rush to question Mellie before she quickly headed out the door with all Mellie's bags in tow.

* * *

><p>Mellie began walking back to Regina's house, slowly; she didn't want to face Regina just yet. She was seething, she was so angry but why? Why was she angry? That was the main question. The last time she felt this betrayed was when she first found out Fitz had cheated on her with Olivia, but that was crazy, she had no reason to feel that way. She sighed and continued walking.<p>

She must have been walking for about half an hour before she realized she was completely lost. Mellie spent the whole time thinking about how jealous she was of Emma Swan and trying to work out why she was, she used to be the First Lady for crying out loud, Emma Swan should be jealous of her, she thought. She started to think about Regina and how beautiful she was, how she loved being in her company and how she loved hearing her voice, Mellie began to smile. With her heels clicking against the pavement and the voices loud in her head she didn't hear the sound of a car pulling up beside her.

"Oh, look it's a lost First Lady!" Regina shouted as she rolled down the window startling Mellie from her thoughts. "Oh, you must have been thinking about something good!" Regina laughed as Mellie attempted to compose herself.

"Trust me, I was," Came Mellie's reply before her cheeks started blushing a reddish color, Regina raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "You know um, politics and the likes." Mellie continued looking around silently cursing herself for her word vomit.

"Yeah, I'll believe you, dear. Are you getting in or what?"

"Where is Miss Swan?" The brunette replied, before looking in the back seat of the car for the blonde.

"Why?" Regina replied, looking closely at Mellie's facial expressions, this woman was so hard to read and it was almost driving Regina crazy.

"No reason," Regina looked at her, she knew Mrs Grant was lying, of course there was a reason, there was ALWAYS a reason, Regina thought to herself but for once in her life she kept quiet. "I was just, um, wondering, is she ok?" Mellie said sighing with relief that Emma was nowhere in sight and Regina hadn't decided to question her further.

"Yeah, Henry fell during a football game and they thought he had broken his arm, but it's just sprained, he's fine. Miss Swan always over dramatic." The mayor replied, looking at Mellie. "Mellie, come on, get in!" Mellie smiled, before reaching down for the door handle and letting herself in, as she took a seat her feet sighed in relief.

"I'm glad your son is okay, Regina." Mellie said looking over to Regina and smiled.

"Me too, dear, me too." Regina sighed.

That was the last thing they said on the way home, the rest of the trip remained silent. No one said anything, but there was no awkward atmosphere, just the radio playing faintly in the background. They approached Regina's house as Mellie began to speak. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, dear." Regina replied, keeping a close eye on the road.

"What's the deal with you and Swan?" She said, cutting straight to the point, Mellie cringed a little after realizing how blunt she sounded, rude almost.

"What do you mean?" Regina replied, glancing over at Mellie, before quickly turning back to face the road.

"You seem pretty close." Mellie retaliated looking out the window at the view but mostly avoiding Regina's curious face, as much as liked looking at her face, this was serious. Mellie didn't have any friends so she didn't know what friendship looked like properly, to her looking in from the outside, their relationship looked much more than simple friendship.

"We share a son but apart from that we aren't that close, she was my only friend until you came along." Regina smiled as she pulled up the car and brought it to a stop. Mellie turned to face Regina as she took her seat belt off.

"You think we are friends?" Mellie replied; her whole attitude and demeanor had changed… AGAIN.

"Well, aren't we?" Regina replied looking at Mellie confused yet hopeful.

"I suppose so, yes." The former First Lady smiling super wide, almost all her perfect teeth were on show but she didn't care. In that moment she truly realised how happy Regina Mills made her. Regina smiled shyly back at Mellie while realizing how much she wanted to kiss Mellie in that moment. The mayor knew she liked women from a young age but never pursued anything because of how her life had planned out, but Mellie, Mellie was completely different and she was definitely willing to go out with her.

'_Shame Mellie Grant is straight, Regina.' _She thought to herself as she sighed and turned away from Mellie, "Come on, let's get your shopping out of this car." She turned and opened the door before swinging it open and getting out, she closed the door behind her as soon as her six inch black heels touched the ground before leaning back on the door and taking a deep breath.

"Regina, hey!" Emma said as she walked over towards the car just as Mellie got out.

"Seriously, are you stalking her or something?" Mellie said seriously and no one could miss the anger beaming out her blue eyes, especially Regina, who could not only see the anger in her eyes but hear the jealousy in her words. Mellie cringed badly when she replayed the words that had just left her mouth.

"Excuse me?" Emma said with attitude looking at Mellie with a confused look on her face.

"I mean you are there every time I turn around but can't you give the woman some space?" Mellie continued, the jealousy in her voice was getting thicker and thicker. Regina was thankful in that moment that Mellie had no magic whatsoever or this would have ended badly.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but we share a son, OUR son; sometimes we need to talk more than once a day and we will continue to do so for as long as it takes. Just because you've suddenly appeared in her life doesn't mean I will stop talking to her about OUR son." Emma replied, standing her ground, she was so intimidated in that moment, but once you've faced up to the Evil Queen you can face up to anyone, right?

"It seems like you're in love with her, if I'm being honest." Mellie continued refusing to look at Regina; she kept a stare on Emma, trying to intimidate her into backing down and agreeing to back off Regina. Regina had the world's biggest confused look on her face, she had no idea what was happening or how it began to happen. She could feel the jealousy in the air coming from Mellie and secretly she loved it. Regina opened her mouth to say something but before anything came out Emma started talking.

"No, Mrs Grant, it seems like YOU… are in love with her." Emma said, bringing her tone down a few octaves. Emma was trying not to prove to be a threat. Mellie couldn't find any words to reply with for the first time since she could remember the former First Lady was absolutely speechless. Regina looked at Mellie's face, she smiled slightly, she could tell Mrs Grant was deep in thought, but remembering Mellie had not denied it yet, got her more excited than it should have.

"Ok, you two, enough! What's wrong, Emma?" Regina said sternly, looking at Emma whilst attempting to hold back her beaming smile.

"Nothing, I wanted to thank you for being there for me earlier, me and Henry. It means a lot that we can get along now." Emma said, quietly. "I didn't mean for that…" Emma didn't know what to call it, an argument? A revelation? She had no idea. Regina understood.

"You're welcome; of course I'm going to be there for Henry, AND you." Regina felt a glare in her back coming straight from Mellie which she was aiming for, it only made her smile a little bit more. "I'm going to go help Mrs Grant in with her shopping bags but I'll see you later, okay?" Regina replied. Emma smiled simply and walked away.

'_In love with her, surely I can't be in love with her, I'm straight, I like men, not women, or maybe she cast a spell on me? What, Mellie seriously? You love her just face it up to it. It does feel like love but she's so not gay so what's the point in even-' _ Mellie thought to herself, she was staring at the roof of Regina's Mercedes before her thoughts were interrupted by Regina herself.

"Mellie, are you okay? Let's get this stuff upstairs."

"Yeah, um, okay. Do you have any of that hooch left?"

"Yes."

As soon as Mellie walked in the door, she dumped all her bags at the bottom of the stairs and headed straight for the office. She went straight into Regina's cupboard pulled out the hooch and a glass. She filled the glass half way up before gulping it down all in one and instantly going for a second, then a third. After the third drink Regina piped up.

"Are you just going to drink it all at once, because I need to know if I have to go to the shop for a new bottle?" Regina joked but no one laughed.

"Uh, sorry, I just…" Mellie attempted to reply, she was still speechless. Regina's voice alone sent shivers up her spine and reached her in places she didn't even know could feel like that. She sighed deeply at the feeling, she was slowly giving into her feelings even though she was still convinced Regina was straight but if Mellie thought Regina was completely straight, why was she worried about Emma and Regina's relationship? Mellie downed another glass just for good measure before almost stumbling out of Regina's office; the alcohol went straight to her head. Regina grabbed her arm and stopped her from almost falling on her face. Mellie looked up and Regina and looked her straight in the eyes, gazes locked.

"I'm so sorry, oh my god. I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm just going to put they clothes away." Mellie said before removing her arm from Regina's grip and walked away. Regina stood watching Mellie, every step she took, the way her bum moved when she walked, the way her hair flicked slightly from side to side, Regina wanted engrave every little detail of this woman to memory.

As soon as Mellie was upstairs Regina headed out on the hunt for Emma Swan, luckily she didn't have to search far as Emma had bumped into Ruby and started a conversation with her.

"Emma, we need to talk, NOW. Sorry Ruby!" Regina said grabbing Emma's arm and dragging her away from Ruby, not giving Emma the chance to say anything.

"Regina, what the hell are you doing?" Emma exclaimed pulling her arm away from Regina and standing up straight before she noticed the panicked look on Regina's face. "What's wrong?"

"I love her, I. Love. HER." Regina repeated, "I really, REALLY love her." Emma looked at Regina with a confused look on her face. "Why aren't you saying anything, Swan?" Regina demanded.

"Why are you telling me this?" Emma replied.

"Because I have no one else to tell!" Regina said matter-of-fact as if Emma had asked the most stupid question in the world.

"No, what I mean is why are you telling me this instead of Mellie?" Regina just looked at Emma, this was the most vulnerable Emma had seen Regina, it warmed her heart slightly that Regina exposed this side of herself to Emma. Regina didn't reply. "I mean, she clearly likes you back because when I said she loved you, she didn't deny it at all, she clearly gets seriously jealous over you speaking to me, Regina, that woman in there, in your house, really loves you, if you ask me." Emma said with a comforting smile.

"So why did she go into my office and drink four glasses of straight hooch?" Regina asked, desperately seeking the answer.

"Because she's scared, she doesn't know how you feel, she probably doesn't know how she feels, didn't you see her face? She didn't know she loved you until it was made obvious, she's probably up there freaking out a bit like you." Emma said looking at Regina; she never thought she'd see the day where Regina Mills asked her for relationship advice.

"But I only met her yesterday, I don't even know her, you can't love someone you just met." Regina replied, her voice was soft and exposed in that moment.

"Yes you can, tell me, have you ever felt this way about someone before?"

"No, not even close." Regina admitted she couldn't look Emma in the eye though; she shifted from foot to foot, looking at the floor beneath her. "But she's the First Lady of the United States of America, there is no way she will go out with someone like me, I mean she's way out of my league." Regina said her voice now almost drowning in sadness.

"Regina, seriously, look at you, you are beautiful seriously, remember you used to be the Evil Queen? That triumph's First Lady any day. You love her, so stop trying to justify a reason why you can't love her and just go love her, woman!" Emma said, laughing.

"Why are you laughing? This is serious!" Regina said, looking up at Emma with wide eyes. Little did they know Mellie just happened to look out the window and was watching everything they were doing. Jealous-Mellie mixed with almost drunk-Mellie was NEVER a good combination.

"Because you love her, and she clearly loves you yet one is freaking out here and one is freaking it out in your house. I'm going to hug you, okay? Then you're going to tell Mellie exactly how you feel." Regina didn't know what to say.

"You're going to hug me?" Regina said, looking at her oddly.

"Yes and you will let me, okay?"

"I will?" Regina asked.

"Yep." Emma leaned in and hugged Regina who reluctantly returned the hug back after a few seconds.

This didn't go down with Mellie at all. She wanted to fly through the window and kill Emma that instant. She stopped unpacking and headed ran straight downstairs to Regina's office where she drank another three glasses of hooch. They had already went straight to her head as she paced back and forwards, how did she get in so deep so quickly?

"Okay, now go tell her you love her." Emma said as she let go off Regina and stepped back.

"I'm going to tell her I love her, okay. Okay." Regina said before she walked away, Emma stood watching like a proud parent. They really had come so far with their friendship and she loved it, they both did.

* * *

><p>"Mellie, Mellie where are you?" Regina said as she ran upstairs, as she got to her bedroom, she peeked inside, no Mellie. She headed to the toilet before knocking. "Mellie, are you in there?" No answer, no Mellie. "That's strange. MELLIE!" Regina shouted as she ran downstairs. She went to the kitchen, no Mellie, and then she remembered alcohol and headed straight for her office, to find Mellie pacing back and forward.<p>

"Mellie?" Regina said, more of a question than a statement. "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay? Am I okay? Are you serious? What do you think?" Mellie said before she stopped pacing, swung back the remaining alcohol in her glass and turned to face Regina.

"I'm guessing you're not okay." Regina said, arching her eyebrow.

"Good guess." Mellie deadpanned.

"What's wrong?" The mayor asked warily of the answer.

"YOU lied to me, Regina." Mellie shouted, before bringing her voice down a little bit, "You're just like everyone else, Fitz, Cyrus, Olivia, you're exactly like them, a liar." Regina stood confused, she had no idea what the hell was going on. "I should have known, I'm so stupid, how could I be so stupid, I was the First Lady of the United States of America, the most powerful country in the world and I WAS THE FIRST LADY." Mellie said taking a deep breath. "How could I have been so stupid?" She repeated as she moved to fill her glass back up.

"What have I lied about?" Regina inquired, Mellie scoffed, before taking a sip of her hooch this time.

"You and that Swan, you said there were nothing between you two, but I saw you, I saw the two of you with my own eyes. You're like Fitz, he said there was nothing going on between them now they have my son and are living happily in Vermont!" Mellie said before stopping at staring at Regina.

"I don't know what you saw but I can promise you there is absolutely nothing going on between me and Emma Swan. I'm not like everyone else Mellie, I won't lie to you, ever. You've got to learn to trust me." Regina said moving slightly closer to Mellie but as she stepped forward Mellie stepped back.

"Do you know what I don't care! Because this feeling I have, this hurt I feel will hurt until it doesn't. I've been through this before, I know it will stop hurting and I'll go numb but numb and fine are the same." Mellie said, strongly believing every word she said as Regina felt her heart shatter. She knew Mellie was sad but she didn't know she was THIS sad.

Regina didn't say anything; she simply walked over to Mellie with power and authority she wasn't giving her the chance to move back. She grabbed Mellie's head before pressing her lips against Mellie's, red lips meeting pink. Regina held her hands there on Mellie's head for a second; she was surprised when Mellie loosened up into the kiss and didn't pull back. She moved her hands down Mellie's shoulders so she wasn't holding her there against her own will. Regina smiled into the kiss when she felt Mellie's arms reach behind her head and her fingers running through her hair, a few seconds later Regina pulled back.

Mellie had never been kissed like that before; sure she had kissed quite a few people but that…that WAS a kiss. Every thought she had left her mind, her head was spinning, her heart was pounding. She felt the passion and the want through the kiss which she had never felt before, the shivers that were flying up her spine were shivers she had never experienced before, her knees were going weak and her core was aching for Regina. She had never felt more disappointment than the feeling of Regina pulling out of the kiss.

"Does that convince you, I didn't lie?" Regina smiled; she was less than an inch from Mellie's face. Mellie was completely speechless and simply nodded.


	5. Engagement, already?

**A/N: Okay, so i'm aware this is probably completely out of character, but just roll with it okay? Enjoy! Xo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

Mellie stepped away before Regina could kiss her a second time. Mellie wanted to kiss her so badly, it felt like it was killing her, she wanted to explore every inch of Regina's body, but she didn't. She painfully stopped herself. Mellie just looked Regina up and down without saying a single word, she had no words to say, her brain couldn't function properly. "What's wrong?" Regina asked, looking confused.

"Eh, um…" Mellie said blushing before pulling herself together and looking up at Regina, "Nothing, truthfully, I don't want to rush this at all, I've never been with a woman before, and I've never even kissed a woman before, I didn't even know I liked women." Mellie admitted, she said it with slowly and quietly with such seduction drowning in the tone, it was completely unintentional but the words sent shivers down ever inch of Regina's spine. Mellie looked towards the floor before shifting uncomfortably slightly, moving one foot on the spot then the other and back again, "and…" She started before biting her lip slightly. "Plus, I really like you and I don't want to ruin this." Mellie shyly blurted out.

"That's okay," Regina reassured before putting her finger under Mellie's chin and pulling her head up to face her keeping her finger perfectly in place, once Mellie was eye level with Regina she continued, "Me either. We can take this slowly, as slowly as you want ok? I'm nervous too." Regina admitted, smiling comfortably at Mellie.

"Really, you are? You didn't seem nervous." Mellie said raising an eyebrow at Regina, she was still aware Regina's finger was under her chin.

"If you had seen me ten minutes before I saw you, you would have said how nervous I was," Regina giggled still not removing her finger; she didn't want to talk about this to the top of Mellie's head. "We can learn together, how does that sound?" Mellie simply nodded, causing Regina to remove her finger and smiling. Mellie went to walk away, feeling stupid because Regina didn't acknowledge that Mellie liked her… a lot. "Oh and Mellie, I really like you too." Regina smiled, as Mellie turned back around and moved back close to Regina, who was now looking into Mellie's eyes which had widened slightly when Regina said the feeling was mutual. In that moment Regina was completely hypnotized by the blazing blue swirls.

"You do?" Mellie said as if she was a shy teenage girl and not a lawyer or former First Lady, Regina found her insecurity completely adorable and completely heart breaking at the same time. The mayor simply smiled at her, her eyes were doing all the talking, the way she looked at Mellie, was beautiful. The smile Mellie received told her everything she needed to know, pushing all insecurities to the side, before she continued. "But, we are going on a date first, if we are going to do this, we are going to do this right, okay?" before she realized what she had said, she quickly started talking again, "I mean that's if you want to go on a date, if you don't that's fine, well it isn't really, but I under-" Regina quickly stopped a now embarrassed and completely flustered Mellie by pressing her bright red – now smudged – lips against hers. She felt Mellie relax into the kiss and Regina felt her heart completely melting by Mellie's action. The kiss was brief, very quick but it spoke a thousand words. Regina was the first to pull away, and she didn't want to invade Mellie's boundaries.

"Okay," Regina smiled. "Can I kiss you one more time?" Regina asked with big irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"But I'm sure you just kissed me?" Mellie replied, looking at Regina, she wanted to push Regina on the couch and pounce on her, there and then and screw the waiting but she had too much respect for Regina and herself to do that. She had never wanted someone as much as she did in that moment. Mellie wanted, no that was the understatement of the century, she NEEDED Regina so bad, it was almost unbearable.

"You call that a kiss?" Regina smirked, winking. "Dear, do you want me to show you what a real kiss is?" Regina said in her low seductive voice that done things to Mellie, she didn't know was possible. The former First Lady was lost for words, she almost forgot how to breathe never mind talk, she simply nodded.

As soon as their lips touched, Mellie felt like she was flying, she felt like she had taken all the drugs in the world, she felt like her stomach was about to explode with butterflies and her heart was going to burst of joy, she had never ever felt like this before. On the other hand, Regina felt the exact same, she wanted to run her hands all over Mellie's body, touch every inch and memorize everything, she especially wanted to pull up her dress and remove her underwear but she didn't. Regina turned Mellie around before roughly pushing Mellie against Regina's office desk, Mellie let out a silent moan, as she tried to gasp for breath. Regina slowly pushed her lounge inside Mellie's mouth causing the smallest audible moan in pleasure from Mellie, who instantly got embarrassed until she felt Regina smile through the kiss. Mellie decided to play Regina at her own game by pushing her tongue in Regina's mouth. The brunette then matched Mellie's slight moan, causing Mellie to smile just as wide, matching Regina's gleaming smile. They were so in sync and Mellie had never been this happy, either had Regina. The mayor reluctantly pulled back.

"Wow," Was all Regina managed to get out, she was desperately trying to get her breath back, as was Mellie whose body was currently pushed hard against Regina's and the office desk. "The First Lady _really_ knows how to kiss, huh?" Regina finally said, causing Mellie to eventually open her eyes and blush.

"As does the Mayor, have I ever told you how breathtakingly beautiful you are?" Mellie said before cringing at the words that just left her mouth. She gritted her teeth and spoke, "Oh, god," she said before scrunching her nose up, "I'm sorry, did I say that out loud?" Mellie attempted a laugh but it only came out nervously. Regina blushed; she was almost as red as her lipstick which was now happily smeared all over Mellie and Regina's lips and chin.

"Thank you," Regina said looking at the ground; she had never felt more beautiful in that single second. "You're not so bad yourself." Regina replied before looking up and gently kissing Mellie on the tip of her nose, she turned around and walked away; leaving the office. She was going to finish what she was doing before Mellie had 'distracted her', which was her excuse to Mellie but secretly she had to leave before she pounced on the former First Lady and had her evil way with her there and then.

Mellie stood still in the same spot in the office she had been standing in, still leaning against the office desk, she sighed happily and deeply. She didn't know what to do or what to say, so she just stood there. She closed her eyes and replayed the last 20 minutes in her head and her mind was crazily in over drive, she couldn't stop thinking about what had just happened. She kissed a girl. Mellie couldn't stop smiling. She was so confused, did this mean she was gay now? Or was she at least bisexual now? She didn't know but she sure knew she wanted Regina, and she wanted her badly, she didn't care about a label, Regina didn't need one so either did she. She felt like she had potentially found her happiness in the shape of Mayor Regina Mills. She stumbled to her feet as walked out of the office and began walking to her bedroom before washing her face and removing all evidence of Regina, except her swollen lips there was nothing she could do about them. She went on to finish unpacking her clothes into the wardrobe; sporting the biggest grin on her face.

* * *

><p>Regina quickly wrote a note and left it on the kitchen counter before magicking herself to the sheriff's office. Suddenly a purple puff of smoke appeared in front of Emma and normally Emma would have jumped in fear of this unexpected appearance but to be completely honest she was waiting on Regina appearing to tell her the verdict.<p>

"Regina, hey, um, do you want a wipe?" Emma said before grabbing a wipe from her desk drawer and handing it to Regina.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Regina said before wiping her face. "Is it gone?" Emma nodded, she was speechless, the blonde sat in awkward silence while the brunette stood awkwardly looking around at the walls.

"So," Regina and Emma said at the same time before laughing slightly, it was so awkward; you could have cut it with a knife. "I'll start," Emma said, Regina nodded, "I think I know how it went unless you kissed some other random person and got lipstick smeared all over you face… or maybe you just got drunk and tried to apply it, that's it huh?" Emma teased, she had never seen Regina like this and she really liked this side of the brunette, it was almost adorable, Emma thought to herself.

"Typical Emma Swan, it was amazing, I love her," Regina said quickly not filtering at all, she automatically started blushing and looked over at Emma who was now giggling ever so slightly, she felt like she was back in high school and her best friend had finally kissed the boy – in this case girl - she had been dreaming about for months, it made her super happy, she was finally that friend, that someone came to when they had gossip. She had dreamed of being that friend for so long.

"Yes, we've established you love her, but I want to know what SHE said." Emma said emphasising the word 'she'.

"She said she really likes me and that she wants to take it slow but if she really likes me why would she want to take it slow? If she liked me she would want to be with me in that way wouldn't she?" Regina said, her facial expression changing, the previous grin gone and now stood before Emma an almost sad, defeated Regina.

"Regina, that means she REALLY likes you," Emma said slightly laughing at Regina's almost pout, she could have sworn the mayor was about to start crying.

"How do you work that out, Swan?" Regina asked, glaring at Emma, impatiently waiting for the answer.

"Well for one, it means she respects you enough to wait, it means she doesn't want to rush it which could only mean she wants to see you more? She clearly wants you judging by the lipstick smeared all over your face, by the way, that must have been some kiss," Emma said, looking towards Regina who hummed slightly as she recalled the kiss, her body relaxed as she looked at the ceiling. "Okay, Regina please do not have an orgasm in my office?" Emma continued, laughing as she held her hand over her face.

"Excuse me, Miss Swan!" Regina said, almost embarrassed. "Enough of that!" Regina laughed lightly, finally seeing the funny side of it. "So you think she likes me, should I take her on a date, oh god, where can I take her? She was First Lady she's going to be used to fancy men and extremely high class restaurant's, I can hardly take her to Gra-" Regina started to panic, Emma noticed and quickly jumped in.

"Regina, stop panicking. Fair enough she was First Lady but she's just a normal person, she's exactly like you and me, yes, she's probably used to high class restaurants and fancy men, but it's you she likes, it's you she's sticking around for, and as for the restaurant dilemma, I personally think she'd be fed up with high class restaurants, so why don't you do something special?" Emma said, looking up at Regina who was soaking up every word the blonde was saying. Regina let out a deep breath which she didn't even realise she was holding until her brain was sending her warning signs that she was about to pass out.

"Special? Like what?"

"You really don't know anything about this dating thing do you?" Emma said, earning a slight nod from Regina. "Okay, what about a candle lit dinner in the house, soft music, um, I don't know, dim lights, just make it romantic and special, intimate, just the two of you." Emma said.

"That does sound nice, how do you know all this?" Regina asked, cocking her head slightly at Emma.

"Remember I lived in Boston before here? I did have a dating life before." Emma winked at Regina, "Anyway, that is what I'd do and I bet you a dollar, she loves it." Emma smiled.

"Okay, so what can I cook?" Regina asked.

"Regina, do you want me to go on this date for you as well?" Emma said, earning a stare from Regina, if looks could kill, that one would have killed Emma a thousand times and more. "That is up to you, you have to plan it, not me. This is your date, whatever you do, I know it'll be perfect, now go figure something out." Emma stated, Regina nodded before she spoke.

"Ok, thank you, Emma." Regina said. "I can't believe I'm asking you of all people for dating advice, Swan." The brunette chuckled.

"Oi, I give good dating advice, you know!" Emma replied playfully, if there was one thing she enjoyed it was teasing the hell out of Regina Mills.

"Yeah, I'll get back to you on that one!" Regina said, as playfully back. "I'm going, bye Swan."

"Yeah, bye!" Emma said as Regina walked out of her office, Regina decided to walk back home so she could think about her date.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, whilst Regina was with Emma, Mellie was back at the house unpacking the last of her belongings, all her dresses hung neatly up in the wardrobe and every pair of heels lined up side by side on the shoe rack, Mellie stepped back and looked at her work, she was fairly impressed. She couldn't stop thinking about Regina, it was driving her crazy, Regina was driving her crazy.<p>

Once she was completely satisfied that everything was neat enough, practically perfect in her eyes, Mellie changed from her dress into the sweats Regina had given her. She loved wearing them simply because Regina gave her them and even though she had worn them for a few hours now, they still smelled like Regina and that was a smell Mellie couldn't get enough off, no amount of expensive perfume would make Mellie as happy as Regina's scent did.

Mellie headed downstairs to see Regina who had been awful quiet for the last half an hour, she hadn't heard a single noise from downstairs and she couldn't smell any food so Regina couldn't be cooking. Once she got to the kitchen she peered inside before fully walking in, she glanced around but no Regina, something caught her eye lying on the kitchen counter, a note.

'Gone out, be back soon, miss you already. R xo'

Mellie smiled wide as she read the last part of the note, Mellie realised she actually missed Regina too, they had been a part less than 45 minutes and still they missed each other deeply. Mellie decided to settle down on a chair at the table in the kitchen. She picked up the newspaper that sat before her and decided to read it. Regina hadn't read it either as she had her meeting that morning, the cooking disaster with Mellie, shopping then the incident with Henry, she had no time to herself to settle down with an apple cider and read it.

Mellie opened the front page and almost felt her heart in her mouth, **'FORMER PRESIDENT FITZGERALD GRANT lll ANNOUNCES ENGAGEMENT TO OLIVIA POPE.'** Mellie just sat staring at the front page, she felt like she had been stabbed in the heart. She went from the happiest girl in the world to a woman who had just had her heart ripped out. Mellie just starred at the article.

Suddenly Regina appeared in the door way, Mellie was too carried away with her own thought's to even hear the front door open or hear the sound of Regina's heels click on the floor, Regina just watched Mellie, she took in every little detail she could get, she was unbelievably adorable reading the newspaper, Mellie had her back to Regina so Regina couldn't see Mellie's face or witness the singular tear that fell from her right eye.

"Hi, dear." Regina said causing Mellie to jump and quickly close the newspaper and protectively put her arm over it before quickly wiping away the tear she had willing let fall. "Mels, are you okay?" Regina asked. Mellie turned around and faced Regina.

"I'm fine, thanks; you have a nickname for me already?" Mellie asked, she thought it was adorable no one had ever called her 'Mels' before. Regina instantly could tell she wasn't ok by the tone of her voice; this wasn't the overly happy woman she had left less than an hour ago.

"Yeah, I like it but no, you're not fine, what happened?" Regina asked, before walking forward to see Mellie.

"Nothing." Mellie smiled faintly.

"Don't lie to me, this relationship won't go anywhere if we start lying to each other." Regina said, before squatting in front of Mellie, and running her thumb down Mellie's face.

"Relationship?" Mellie repeated, making sure she heard Regina right. Her heart felt like it skipped a thousand beats, but it was actually beating so fast. Regina realised she had used that word and instantly felt like an idiot but instead of running from it, she used it to her advantage.

"Yeah, if you want it to be, I know I'd like you to be my girlfriend anyway, I know it's fast, and I completely understand if you want to wait, we can still take it slowly and go-" Regina was interrupted by Mellie kissing her, deeply and desperately, that kiss was exactly what Mellie needed. Suddenly, everything was all better, Fitz and Olivia were a distant memory and Mellie was almost as happy as she physically could be. Mellie pulled away.

"Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend." Mellie smiled, before leaning back in and briefly kissing Regina, holding their lips against each other for no longer than 4 seconds. Mellie pulled back and kissed Regina's forehead, Regina smiled into the kiss, no one had kissed her there before and it sent so many shivers down her body, she almost had an orgasm. She quickly crossed her legs which made Regina laugh and embarrass the hell out of Mellie who pushed Regina's shoulder gently, "Hey, that's your fault, you can't laugh!" Regina smiled evily, she was extra happy by how she had Mellie feel. How did this woman make her feel like this? She would never know. She only hoped she made her feel the same.

"Sit down; I'm going to show you what's wrong." Mellie said, looking at Regina who didn't question Mellie but simply stood up and sat in the chair next to her.

Mellie opened the newspaper and stared at the words again but this time she didn't feel sadness she felt relief, she felt happy, she was no longer in a relationship with someone who didn't care, someone who didn't want her, someone who was only with her to make themselves look good, she was in a relationship with someone who really cared about her and the feeling was definitely mutual, she smiled and sighed before gently and slowly lowering the newspaper onto the table and sliding it over to Regina. Regina took a couple of seconds before she looked up at Mellie.

"Is this is the woman you were talking about earlier?" Regina asked, her voice sounded safe and comforting, she didn't want to push Mellie and Mellie knew that and she respected Regina so much for it, but it only made Mellie want to open up more to Regina. The woman was pretty but she was nothing compared to Mellie, Regina was confused.

"Yes, they finally did it, they got their happy ending." Mellie said looking at Regina, before continuing, "Why was I never good enough Regina? I tried my hardest, you have no idea, I really tried." Mellie said sighing. Regina went to reply but she couldn't find any words, she felt her heart shatter in her chest, and it angered her that someone made Mellie feel like this, Regina's mind went into over drive before Mellie continued to talk. "I wonder how long it will last before he cheats on her and makes her feel as bad and low as he made me feel," Mellie said looking at Regina who's eyes went sad and her facial expression not changing at all except her hand had sneaked over the table and was now resting on Mellie's hand. "But I'm happy because I have you, and you're more than I could have hoped for." Mellie smiled. Regina smiled back lovingly and gently squeezed Mellie's hand.

"I'm sorry, Mels, I wish I could have saved you sooner," Regina said before realising how awful that sounded, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that of course you didn't need saving," Regina said moving her hand and putting it on her forehead mentally scolding herself. She kept forgetting Mellie was on the same level as The Evil Queen and not some pheasant.

"No, Regina, I did need saving, I just didn't know it." Mellie said with a comforting smile. "Being First Lady isn't all it's cracked up to be, you know?" Mellie said winking at Regina, before closing the paper and picking it up. She walked over to the bin and throwing the newspaper in dramatically, the former First Lady then looked up at Regina and smiled, "But that," she said before pointing to the bin, "That, is the past, my past, and you, Regina, I want you to be my future." Mellie smiled before blushing. Regina stood up and started to walk over to Mellie who had already started walking over to Regina before instantly clashing their lips together, this kiss wasn't full of need or desperation, it was full of love, and nothing more than love.

"I want you to be my future too," Regina smiled as she leaned her head against Mellie's forehead, Mellie smiled as wide as she could. "But first, we're having a date!"

"A date? I can't remember the last time I was on a date," It all came flooding back to Mellie, the last date she was on it was rudely interrupted by Fitz and his father, but she pushed that to the back of her mind, as quickly as it appeared.

"Yes, a date, I'm taking you on a date." Regina said.

"Oh, okay, we'll I better go get changed," Mellie said before walking away, Regina quickly grabbed her arm.

"Are you comfortable in them sweats?" Regina said looking at her, seriously.

"Yeah?" Mellie said more of a question than an answer.

"Well keep them on or take them off, I'm not bothered." Regina winked, Mellie was so confused.

"I can't go out on our first date to wherever you're taking me in sweats, Regina or even worse, with no pants on!" Mellie exclaimed in shock.

"Who said anything about going out?" Regina said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, are we staying in?" Mellie said, her voice had changed, she looked at Regina, as she smiled slightly, unsure of what this date had in store, Mellie had always went to high class restaurants, just as Regina had suspected.

"Yes, dear. Now, close your eyes." Regina said. Mellie looked at her as if she was crazy. "Do you trust me?" Regina asked, the brunette nodded, "Good, now close your eyes." Mellie obediently obliged. Regina waved her hand and suddenly the dining table was transformed into a romantic candle lit dinner for two, there was soft music playing and the lights were dimmed. It was perfect. "Ok, you can open them now." Mellie slowly opened them before gasping and looking around. "So, what do you think?"

"Oh my god, Regina, it is perfect, I love it. This is the best date ever but your magic, we still need to talk about that!" Mellie laughed before looking at Regina's hands.

"Yes, dear, we'll talk about it over dinner." Regina smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh and a review would be nice, please! ;)**


	6. A Monster or A Human?

**A/N: Sorry, this chapter is a bit long but I didn't want to take any of it out. I also decided it was time Mellie needed a friend. So a friend she got! Enjoy! Xo**

**CHAPTER 6**

Mellie and Regina sat around the candle lit table, plates with perfect china patterns decorated on them lay in front of them, resting on top of perfectly positioned white table cloth, looking at the plates made Mellie laugh, she thanked god picking china patterns were a thing of the past. They were tucking into fried chicken with a huge side salad and fries, which was one of Mellie's absolute favorites.

Regina and Mellie had been talking for what seemed like forever, both captivated by each other's words and voice, they were in their own little bubble and they never wanted anyone to pop it. They spoke about Henry in more detail, then they went on to speak about Emma when she first came to storybrook, which still managed to fire Mellie's jealously up even though she knew there was nothing between Regina and Emma at all, it would probably always be that way.

"I love the way you talk about your son, you talk about him with so much passion and unconditional love, and it's beautiful." Mellie said, looking at Regina drilling every tiny little detail of her face to memory. Regina's lip scar, she knew exactly where it started and where it ended, she could see Regina's eyes with so much love in when she closed her own eyes and that was an image she never wanted to loose.

Regina smiled at Mellie, and decided to catch her off guard, "You should hear the way I talk about you, dear." Regina replied, as she watched Mellie's face, the way her eye's widened when Regina even slightly mentioned her. She could see the love hiding behind Mellie's big blue eyes waiting to be let out.

"Oh, yeah what do you say?" Mellie said playfully, in her best seductive voice, as she toyed with her salad on the plate.

Regina winked, "I guess you'll never know, huh?" before leaning over and pecking Mellie on the lips moving back too quickly for Mellie to properly feel Regina's lips clash against hers for a brief second. She closed her eyes for a moment before subtly crossing her legs.

Regina and Mellie had moved on to a new topic - Regina's magical powers. Mellie was hanging on to every word Regina said. "Seriously, babe, you expect me to believe YOU were the Evil Queen?" Mellie said, laughing, she was convinced Regina was too sweet to be evil. Regina nodded in agreement, "Oh my, that's what that Swan girl meant when she referred to you as 'Your majesty' and 'the Evil Queen' right?"

"Yes, dear, everyone in this town was once a fairy-tale character; myself included." Regina half smiled and half tensed up at the thought of how her past life used to be, but if she wanted this relationship to work she was going to have to go back to having these thoughts in her head a little longer whilst she explained everything to her girlfriend.

"Wow, I don't know if I should be freaked out by this revelation or intrigued," Mellie replied causing Regina to look at her with a concerned look on her face.

"I really hope it's the latter." Regina nervously smiled, looking Mellie in the eye, trying to work out what she was thinking; if there was one thing Regina had learned about Mellie was you could always read her thoughts through her eyes. Her big blue eye's always done the talking no matter what and that was on thing Mellie couldn't control.

"Yeah, it is, I'm not scared of you if that's what you think," Regina sighed with relief. "So, what other kind of magic can you do?" Mellie asked, her brain going into over drive as she bit into her fried chicken, thinking about all the mischievous thing's they could get up too together.

"All kinds of magic, I can do almost anything and make almost anything happen," Regina said over proudly now that she knew Mellie liked it, she was happy that Mellie was accepting of who she was or used to be. Mellie decided to push for the hard answers.

"Have you ever abused your power?" Mellie asked, taking Regina by surprise. Mellie was watching Regina every move she made, analysing he, when she saw Regina duck her head in shame, her heart almost broke.

"Yes, I did," Regina admitted before adding three more words, "far too often." Regina said, almost a whisper, she hated remember everything she had done and the hell she had put so many people through, that wasn't her anymore, she didn't know who she used to be, that Regina was now a stranger and that's how Regina liked it.

"So did I," Mellie said, attempting to comfort Regina. Regina lifted her head quickly in shock; almost giving herself a bout of whip-lash. Mellie smiled slightly, it was not a happy smile, it was a comforting smile to prove to Regina she wasn't alone in any of this.

"You did?" Regina asked, Mellie simply nodded, she wasn't ready to go into detail, in fact there was something's she couldn't reveal, because if any of it ever got out she could be sitting behind bars for the rest of her life and she didn't fancy that one little bit.

"Have you ever used seduction as a way to get what you want?" Regina looked at Mellie with genuine fear and shock; she wasn't in fear from Mellie she was in fear from how her answer was going to make Mellie think of her from now on. Regina didn't say anything, she just sat looking at Mellie, and her face had gone blank. "Regina?" Mellie asked. By the mayor's response Mellie knew instantly what the answer was. Regina still didn't answer, so Mellie decided to change the subject. "Can you hurt people?" Mellie asked, quietly, she was slightly scared by the answer to this question but as far as she was concerned she had every right to know.

Regina quickly snapped out of her daze and came back to earth. "Um… I can take people's… hearts… if I squeeze too hard it hurts them, if I talk into them I can control them and… if I squeeze even harder they… die." Regina admitted, she said because anything was better than telling Mellie she had used her body and seduction to gain more power and get where she wanted. She was trying desperately to impress Mellie and she knew that would do the exact opposite, so she kept silent.

"You… take people's hearts and they still live?" Regina nodded, causing Mellie's eye's to widen. Now, she was slightly nervous and knew never to cross Regina, she laughed at that thought because she had an incline that Regina would never do anything to hurt her but she still had that little bit of doubt in her mind because of the way she had been treated for the last twenty years, it was going to take a lot for Mellie to trust someone fully again. Yet, Regina wanted to do nothing but protect Mellie, she just had to make Mellie see that.

"Yeah," Regina said before taking a deep breath and carrying on, "I took mines out for a long time… because I didn't want to have any feelings." Regina admitted she was looking at her plate because her latest confession was bound to open a wide range of questions from the former First Lady.

"What the hell, Regina, you just took out your own heart?" Mellie asked, taking Regina by surprise, this is what she was least expecting. "You can't just take your heart out because you're afraid of a few feelings! Are you going to take mines? Oh my god," Mellie said pushing her chair back and standing up, "Is that how I fell in love with you?" Mellie asked, looking down at Regina who was sitting completely gobsmacked, Mellie quickly realized she had crossed a line and what she had said was border line vile, she was also quick to realize she had told Regina she loved her in so many words then basically implied there couldn't be another explanation as to why she could bring herself to love the brunette.

"Mellie, what? No, don't be stupid, you knew I had magic from the day we met, I didn't think it would be an issue now," Regina replied, the hurt she was feeling was extremely obvious in her eyes. She was convinced this would be the end of the relationship, the end of the ever blossoming friendship. "You're in love with me?" Regina said her eyes widening, the hurt had moved from her eyes to taking over her face, her bottom lip started quivering, her eyes began welling up and her words became shaky.

"I thought you were like a witch or something, with light, silly-spell-book magic, nice magic, I don't know what I thought but you murder people, you randomly take people's hearts Regina, you can't just do that, are you even a human?" Mellie paused for less than a second before saying the most hurtful thing you could say to Regina, "Wait, I know the answer to that you're a monster, Regina; I don't want to be around you anymore." Mellie spat out, she left her previous life to get away from liars and cheaters and murders, and she didn't want to go through that again. She stood up from the table, grabbed her purse of the kitchen counter and sprinted towards the door. She didn't want to be with Regina anymore, to be completely honest, she was terrified of what she had gotten herself into and Mellie was never terrified.

Regina sat at the table tears falling from both eyes, she had been called so much worse but this got to her in a certain way, it hurt way more than before. Mellie's opinion was one of the few that actually meant something to her. She couldn't believe what she heard and she most certainly couldn't believe how much it hurt. She had no idea what to do or where to go, so she sat at the table and cried her eyes out until there were no tears left.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, now at the other side of Storybrook, Mellie had wandered into Granny's, she had the same tear stained face as Regina had. She couldn't believe how nasty she had been to Regina, she felt physically sick because she had clearly hurt the woman she loved, yes loved. She didn't think she could ever face Regina again; she had no idea why she kicked off because as Regina said, she knew Regina had magic powers from the moment they met yet she still decided to stick around.<p>

Mellie walked into the diner and headed straight for the booth in the corner. She was basically attempting to hide from the world. Ruby headed over to talk to her. "Miss First Lady?" Ruby said, causing Mellie to crack the faintest smiles.

"Mellie," She smiled, looking up at Ruby, who was analyzing her face, be known to Mellie it was extremely obvious she had spent the last god knows how long crying, her tear stained face could not be hidden.

"I'm Ruby, nice to meet you," Ruby said, looking at Mellie, even though she refused to show it she was so intimidated by Mellie because of how their first meeting had went, she was absolutely shitting herself to be honest. She eased a little when Mellie smiled at her and told her to call her Mellie.

"Yes, Ruby, I believe we've already met, huh?" Mellie said looking at Ruby, she loved watching people squirm and right now was no different.

"Yes, I need to apologize for what I said," Ruby said, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. She still couldn't look Mellie in the eye.

"No, it's okay, you don't have too, you were just brave enough to say what everyone else wouldn't…" Ruby smiled down at the former First Lady, her fear of this woman was slowly dying down. "And I admire you for that." Mellie smiled and motioned for Ruby to sit down across from her. Ruby smiled back at Mellie and obliged her gesture by obediently sitting down.

"Oh okay, that went a lot better than I thought," Ruby laughed, "but seriously, I don't think you're crazy, I just think you're sad." Ruby said, sporting the faintest, most comforting smile Mellie had witnessed since she had first seen Regina's, the smile she loved most, the smile she would probably never see again.

"Excuse me?" Mellie said, "I'm not sad," she denied.

"So, why is your face all tear stained and why is the First Lady hiding in the furthest away booth," Ruby looked under the table before looking back up and continuing her sentence, "wearing sweatpants?" Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, girl, you're good." Mellie said in her strongest southern accent.

"I know, so you want to talk about it?" Ruby asked, she expected a 'no, don't be stupid, peasant' answer but there she was judging Mellie again, she quickly pushed the thought to the back off her head determined just to judge Mellie on the woman she had met today. Today Mellie was just plain old Mellie and not the former First Lady of the United States.

"OK, first you can start by telling me which fairy tale character you are?" Mellie said completely taking Ruby by surprise. "Wait let me guess, you always wear red, so you must be…" Mellie thought for a second, staring at Ruby, "Little Red Riding Hood?" Mellie said, analyzing Ruby who said nothing. "See, I'm right! You don't have to look so worried, Regina told me who said was." Mellie said with a sad vocal.

"Who she used to be, you mean?" Ruby said, looking at Mellie instantly realizing how close they must be for Regina to admit something so big to a total stranger.

"What do you mean?" Mellie said, raising a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

Ruby shifted uncomfortably in her seat, she didn't expect the conversation to take this turn of topic or be so deep, so she looked Mellie in the eye for the first time since she met her, "It's a long story, do you want a drink to go with it?"

"Yes, please, do you have alcohol or just hot chocolate?"

"We don't have a license to sell or consume alcohol on the property but we can go back to mines and have a drink, I've just finished my shift." Ruby asked.

Shocked at the fact she seemed to have found a friend in this gobby, young woman, she replied, "Sure, that sounds good." Mellie smiled.

Both of the women got up from the diner's booth and started walking, they didn't talk about Regina the whole way to Ruby's, Mellie spent most of the walk praying she didn't bump into Regina, it would have been way too awkward and way too intense to see each other in the street. Once they got into Ruby's, the brunette poured Mellie a glass of alcohol and poured one for herself, before they sat on the sofa facing each other ready to discuss the love of Melody's life.

* * *

><p>Regina had managed to pull herself together and decided to magic the dining room clean; she didn't want any reminders in the house of the disastrous evening. Once she had cleaned the dining table she poof'd herself to Emma's front door, where she subconsciously stood for ten minutes trying to pluck up the courage to knock, how did she find herself standing outside Emma's house? She had absolutely no idea what she was doing here.<p>

She finally knocked before just walking in; luckily, she was instantly greeted by a smiling Henry who was sitting on the couch still in pain from his accident. She walked over to him and held him extra tight, she squeezed him so hard, and he thought she would never let him go again, luckily he managed to remove his arm from the hug before he endured more pain to the already aching bones. "Um, mom, you're…. kinda…. squashing…. me… can't… breathe…" He managed to get out before Emma appeared laughing which caught Regina's attention and made her loosen the hold on Henry, she leaned back on the sofa and just stared into nowhere. "Mom, I think you just saved my life," Henry laughed looking over to Emma.

"Anytime, kid." Emma said, joining in with the laughter that was now spread around the room. Emma was stood in the kitchen area until she realised Regina was completely silent, she wasn't herself, she was proclaiming her dying love for Mellie Grant like she had been the past couple of times Emma had seen her, she was just silent, she was a fraction of the person Emma saw less than an hour and a half ago. The only part that was Regina from back then was she was dressed the same other than that she seemed like a completely different person; Emma instantly knew something must have gone wrong with their date.

"Um, Henry, can you give me and your mom a few minutes please?" Emma said, motioning her head to the front door. Henry understood straight away, he stood up, kissed his mom on the forehead and walked out, he didn't say anything, he didn't question anything, even he knew something was wrong.

Emma got a drink from the cupboard, she pulled out a bottle of wine and two glasses, she didn't say anything whilst she did this but she felt how angry she was getting over the fact Mellie had hurt Regina, Emma wanted to march round to Regina's house and kill Mellie for causing pain to Regina. The blonde knew how much pain Regina had endured in the past she didn't need it in the present, not when she was finally getting her life and herself together. Once Emma had filled the glasses up most of the way, she wasn't the type of girl who poured a glass half full, if she was going to do it, she was going to do to properly. She picked up both glasses and made her way over to Regina.

"Hi," Emma said softly handing Regina the glass of wine. "You have two options okay? Number one, we sit in silence and drink this bottle of wine together and no one mentions how upset you clearly are, or number two, we talk about why you're upset and we work out how to cheer you up?" Emma said, she was treading carefully, she didn't know what Regina's frame of mind was and one minute she could be sitting silence and the next minute she could be going off on one, Emma knew her too well.

Regina never said a word for several moments, she simply turned her head and looked at Emma, she looked at her deeply in the eyes, Emma found this super weird, she didn't say anything at all, and she let Regina carry on what she was doing. Regina sipped her wine elegantly without taking her eyes off of Emma's. "Can you turn back time?" Regina stated, still staring directly in front.

"Why, what's happened Regina?" Emma asked.

"She, um… she called me…" Regina said; she couldn't bring herself to repeat the words. Regina closed her eyes and stopped completely mid-sentence.

Emma felt her blood begin to boil, Regina's eyes finally opened and she turned and starred at Emma, Emma was the first to look away, she didn't want to challenge Regina at all, she wanted to make her feel completely comfortable. "What did she call you?" The sentence was drowning in anger and rage.

Regina looked at the wine glass she was fiddling with in her hands. She held it up to her lips and took a big swig of the alcohol, before turning and facing Emma once more. She took a deep breath; she only had to say it once. "She called me a monster." Regina said, her voice was laced with sadness but most of all it sounded like Regina actually believed what Mellie had said.

* * *

><p>Back across town in the Lucas' household, Mellie was sitting across from Ruby almost as identical to how Regina was sitting with Emma. Both women were feeling the exact same way, feeling the exact same pain, but just in separate places.<p>

Ruby started the conversation, "I could write a book on Regina Mills, where do you want me to start?"

"Has she ever killed someone?" Mellie asked, she asked it a little too desperately.

Ruby simply nodded, before taking a deep breath. "Regina has never killed anyone, the Evil Queen has." Ruby continued. "Regina was a different person back then, she was Evil and I certainly wouldn't want to be her friend but you have no idea how hard she has had to work to overcome her evilness. I'd happily be her friend today." Ruby smiled comfortably at Mellie, who was taking a sip of her drink.

"I called her a monster." Mellie said, ashamed, she held her head down and didn't look Ruby in the eye; she said it so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"Mellie, I can assure you, she is no longer a monster, she used to be, yes, but the Regina I know today, is far from a monster, a bitch, yes, a monster, no." Ruby said proudly.

"I love her, I really do, like crazy love, and I've never loved someone so much." Mellie admitted, Ruby was the first person she had said it out loud to and suddenly it had all felt real.

"I know you do." Ruby said with a wide grin completely ignoring the mortified look on Mellie's face. Mellie's blushed face confirmed everything Ruby thought she already knew.

"How did you know?" Mellie asked, confused, surely Regina hadn't told everyone already.

"Because you walked into the diner wearing sweatpants, crying asking about Regina Mills and I knew you had to be close for her to tell you who her alter-ego was, I just didn't realize how close, until I heard the pain in your voice when you asked if she had ever murdered anyone." Ruby said, proudly.

"Oh, you ARE good!" Mellie said whilst Ruby smiled.

"I know," Ruby replied causing Mellie to crack a tiny smile, she loved the boldness that came with Ruby, she reminded Mellie of herself. "Oh my god," Ruby said, over loudly, "Does she feel the same way?"

Mellie shyly looked away, in that moment Ruby realized she really wasn't crazy, she was a human being with actual feelings. "I don't know, I didn't tell her, instead I called her a monster and ran away. She looked so hurt, she probably hates me now." Mellie said, her eyes were swelling up with water, waiting to drop with one simple blink.

"You have to tell her, now you know she isn't a monster. If Regina love's someone she will protect it or them, you should see the way she is with Henry, it's amazing, she's an amazing mother, but wait, I didn't know she liked girls?" Ruby said, her eye's widening, "Damn, I missed my chance." Ruby laughed lightly, "I'm just kidding but seriously, you gotta go home a sort this out, Regina deserves happiness and from what I've seen, so do you." Ruby smiled, Mellie smiled back at her.

"Thank you, Ruby." Mellie said, "I'll go after this drink, so what do you do?"

* * *

><p>"She called you what?" Emma shouted almost boiling over, she was furious to say the least; she had spent the last 48 hours feeling jealous of Mellie Grant to now hating her with a passion, a different kind of passion she had hated her with a few minutes ago, it was something deeper than just hate.<p>

"Do you think I'm a monster?" Regina said timidly, taking another drink from her wine glass but this time emptying her glass and placing it on the table in the middle of the room.

"Oh, god, Regina, of course not. Why does she think you are?" Emma asked with a confused look on her face, they were loved up two hours ago, what could possibly have gone wrong.

"I decided to be honest; I told her who I used to be, stupidly. I didn't want any secrets." Regina said smiling slightly at Emma; it was basically an 'I know I'm stupid you don't have to tell me' sort of smile.

"You done the right thing, if she doesn't love you for who you are, I know someone who already does," Emma said, she was feeling bold, the wine she had consumed went straight to her head, and tonight she wasn't holding back.

Regina looked at the blonde, sporting a confused look on her face, her eyebrow was raised, "what do you mean?" the brunette asked, intrigued.

Before saying anything Emma leaned in to kiss the brunette, who instantly moved back in horror when she realised what was happening, if she had been a split second later Emma would have managed to kiss her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Regina exclaimed before standing up in complete shock and slight anger.

"I thought-" Emma said, she didn't know what she thought if she was completely honest.

"Well, you thought wrong, Miss Swan," Emma cringed when she said 'Miss Swan' because she knew their friendship had just taken a thousand steps back. "I love Mellie, Emma, like crazy love her, not you. You were like my best friend, but that's all." Regina said bluntly making sure her point was heard loud and clear.

"But she called you a monster, I would never call you a monster Regina, she clearly doesn't love you if she called you that." Emma said, trying to manipulate Regina, she was attempting to take complete advantage of Regina's vulnerable state without even realizing it.

"If I recall Miss Swan, you called me much worse when you found out I was the Evil Queen, you even took my son away, she called me one silly word, I love her and if she still loves me, I'm going to make this work, thank you for letting me see what you really wanted out of this friendship. Now, I'm going to sort things with my girlfriend." Regina said, emphasizing the word 'girlfriend' so Emma seriously got the point.

"Regina, I'm really sorry." Emma said as Regina headed for the door. Emma's reply was a loud hard slam of the door meeting its frame. Regina was furious but she pushed what happened to the back of her mind before she headed home.

* * *

><p>Regina slowly walked back to the mansion, she was thinking of every possible way she could make Mellie see she wasn't a monster; she wasn't ready to loose Mellie. She had just lost her best friend; she wasn't ready to loose Mellie too. She wasn't that bothered about Emma because she knew they would sort it tomorrow, or the day after and go back to how they were yesterday, everyone gets a little carried away with a drink, right? Regina tried to reason with herself.<p>

Once she hit the garden gate, she slowly opened it and took a deep breath, it was now or never, she had to face Mellie, that's if she even returned back to the house. Regina opened the door ever so quietly, she kicked off her heels at the door not even bothering to pick them up and put them on the shoe rack, she headed straight for the kitchen where there was a light on; Mellie must have been in there because when Regina left the light was off.

Regina walked into the kitchen where she noticed a glass of wine waiting for her on the table across from where Mellie was sitting. Mellie stood up as soon as she clocked Regina at the door, "Regina," Mellie said at the exact same time as Regina said Mellie's name.

The two women laughed awkwardly before Regina said, "You go first."

"I just want to say, I am so sorry for calling you, well, I won't repeat it but I know you're not, I know you've changed and you're not that person anymore, you're the person I've fallen in love with, you're the person I want to spend my life with, after two days, I love you, Regina, I love every part of you, even if you are some fairy tale character, it sounds even crazier when I say it but it's true, I love you. You don't understand how much I love-" Mellie was cut off by Regina's lips crashing against hers. Regina didn't say anything she just continued to assault Mellie's lips. She never wanted to stop kissing her, the thought that she might never have gotten to kiss her again almost killed her.

Mellie reluctantly pulled back, "So, you forgive me?" Mellie said with tears forming in her tear-ducts. Mellie naturally blinked without even thinking about it releasing long streaming tears, which broke Regina's heart more than anything.

"Of course, I forgive you, I love you, Mellie, I love you so much, and I could not forgive you. I'm not who I used to be and I'll spend my life proving that to you." Regina replied as she wiped away Mellie's tears before kissing her forehead, she continued with what she had to say. "I promise, I would never hurt you, I will never hurt you, I will protect you." Mellie smiled, remembering what Ruby Lucas had said about Regina protecting the things she loved. "What made you change your mind?"

"I had a drink with Ruby Lucas, the girl from the diner, she's really sweet actually, I like her and by god, does she think highly of you!" Mellie said, almost laughing slightly.

"The girl who called you 'That crazy First Lady' if I remember right?" Regina said, looking at Mellie, she never wanted to not be able to look at her beautiful features. Mellie nodded.

"Yeah, that's all in the past. She's quite nice actually. Me, you and Emma should hang out with her soon." Mellie smiled.

"I have something to tell you about Emma, actually." Mellie felt her heart drop she wasn't sure if she wanted to hear it, with Regina's tone of voice she knew it was serious.

"What?" Mellie said, seriously and sternly, Regina noticed the change in Mellie's posture, she knew Mellie was crazy jealous of Emma and this probably going to tip her over the edge where Emma was concerned. Regina had no choice now; she was going to have to tell her.

"She tried to kiss me." Regina said, looking Mellie in the eye, she didn't let go of her hands.

"She did what? I'll kill her, I swear, I will kill her." Mellie exclaimed, she was absolutely furious. "What did you do?" Dreading the answer, Mellie closed her eyes.

"She only tried to kiss me, Mellie, I told her I loved you and left," As soon as Regina said that, Mellie's eye's sprung open. "Nothing more happened; I told you I would never hurt you." Regina said, she was attempting to reassure Mellie before she actually turned into 'The crazy First Lady.' They finally let go of each other's hands but no one moved.

"You did? You told her you loved me?" Mellie said, softly. Regina simply nodded with a smile planted on her face. "I told Ruby I loved you too." Mellie said joining in with Regina's smile. They were basically official, the whole town would know by tomorrow, if they didn't already.

"How about we go to bed?" Regina said, looking seriously at Mellie.

"But I want to stay and talk to you more," Mellie said, whilst Regina laughed at her innocence.

"No, I mean we go to bed together… and talk, nothing more, just to talk?" Regina said, before receiving over eager nodding from Mellie.

"But I have to say one thing, first." Mellie said, looking Regina completely in the eye.

"What?" Regina said, almost nervously.

"Regina, you are a beautiful, strong, powerful woman. Do not ever use your body to what your mind or words can easily do. You have to promise me that. Especially because I want it all… to myself." Mellie said, ending the last sentence with a cheeky wink and moving closer to Regina who almost had a tear spring to her eye, no one had said anything so beautiful to her… EVER.

"I promise." Regina said, straight away she was met by Mellie's right hand on her cheek and her lips now clashing against the brunette. Regina smiled into the kiss as Mellie pulled back.

"Okay, let's go." Mellie smiled before taking one of Regina's hands and making their way up stairs.

**A/N2: Let me know if you want me to continue you this or nah, oh and a review would be nice, please ;)**


	7. Food Fight!

**A/N: This is just a short fluffy chapter, basically just to set up what's going to happen in the next chapter! Just go with it ;) Enjoy! Xo**

**CHAPTER 7**

The next morning Mellie was first to wake up, when she first woke up she felt Regina's arm relaxing around her waist. She lay like that for several moments before realizing she missed Regina's face already, she slowly turned her body attempting so hard not to wake Regina up from her deep slumber. Once she successfully managed to turn, Regina's hand now almost relaxing on Mellie's bum, she began to watch Regina sleep. She tried to take in every little detail, the way her hair lay slightly over one side of her face, the way her nose crinkled slightly when she was dreaming and the rhythm and beat of which she was breathing. Mellie wanted to remember every single second.

It was their first night sleeping together and Mellie prayed to God that it wouldn't be the last; she would do anything to make sure it wasn't the last time she woke up next to Madam Mayor Regina Mills.

Ten minutes later, Regina began to stir awake as she began to move, Mellie leaned in and kissed her hard, and making sure she had the best start to the morning possible. Regina didn't even bother to open her eyes, once she realised what was happening she embraced the kiss, and kissed back equally as hard and fierce. Her hand moved directly back to Mellie's bum where she squeezed much to Mellie's delight. Mellie's hand's moved around Regina's shoulders and neck making sure they were as close to each other as possible. Tongues began playing with each other, chasing one another around the opposite mouths, causing little moans to escape both women. Neither of them wanted to pull back, they wanted to take it further there and then, desperately.

Mellie reluctantly and painfully pulled back first, her mouth was already aching at the loss within semi-seconds. She smiled at Regina's who's arm hadn't moved and inch, they were both breathing equally as heavy and they were both equally as happy. "Good morning." Mellie said, in a low, sleep-ridden voice.

Regina smiled at the beautiful woman lying before her. "Good morning, dear." Regina said before leaning in for another kiss, this time it was gentle and passionate and certainly full of love. It was almost a dead-cert that it was the best kiss either woman had felt. None had been filled with so much lust and want but had been as gentle and loving as this one had. It was the perfect kiss some would say. Regina finally moved one of her hand's up and cupped Mellie's face, pulling her face as close to Regina's as possible. Noses were gently meeting each other and tongues were gently playing together this time. Mellie realised she could actually touch Regina anywhere at any time, and this made her smile more deeply into the kiss as she lowered her hand and felt Regina's muscular and perfectly toned bottom. She didn't squeeze, she just rubbed it up and down.

This time Regina was first to pull away, she looked into Mellie's eyes and saw nothing but love and admiration; it almost completely melted her heart. She had never seen such love through someone's eyes before. Is this what True Love was? Regina was desperate to find out.

After moments of watching and gathering their breaths back, Regina finally said, "That's the best wakeup call I've ever had." And she meant it.

Mellie smiled a meaningful smile; her cheeks were almost hurting between how big her smile was and how much she was blushing. "Me too." She simply said. Her mind was going far too crazy to think of anything else.

Once, Regina had managed to gather her thoughts she remembered she had something to tell Mellie, "Guess what?" Regina teased, she was moving her finger slowly up and down the side of Mellie's body, from her shoulder to her hip line and back again, it was sending instant shivers down Mellie's spine.

Mellie raised an eyebrow at her playful girlfriend, "what?" she said suspiciously.

"I don't have to go into work at all today which means we get to spend all day together and you can finally meet Henry." Regina's mind went into over drive, once she remembered Mellie hadn't even met her son yet and after what happened with Emma yesterday, she didn't know what Mellie would actually do if she saw her.

"Oh, I thought it was going to be something good." Mellie teased back before she realised the look on Regina's face had completely done a 180 and changed. "I was just joking, I can't wait to meet your son and spend all day with you!" Mellie said before kissing Regina to bring that smile back, it was the briefest of brief kisses but it worked.

"Yay." Regina said with over exaggerated excitement.

"You've never said that before in your life have you?" Mellie said, laughing at Regina's little burst of excitement.

"Nope, never." Regina joined in and began laughing along with Mellie.

* * *

><p>In the kitchen, Regina was already dressed and had her make-up applied to perfection as per usual, her hair was coiffed not a hair out of place but Mellie who sat at the table was still in her sweats and t-shirt, she was relishing the fact she didn't have to go straight to hair and make-up as soon as she opened her eyes. "Mels, are you going to get ready today or what?" Regina said as she looked over her shoulder at Mellie who had her feet up on the chairs opposite her as she watched Regina move about.<p>

"Yes, in a bit." Mellie replied with a sigh, like a child whose parent wouldn't stop nagging them. Mellie didn't take her eyes of Regina's bum once.

"Okay, is my bum better than getting dressed for the day?" Regina wittedly replied as she continued to look over her shoulder at the brunette.

Mellie instantly started going red, her whole face was almost beetroot by the time the full embarrassment had hit her. As soon as she realised her face was burning she instantly replied with, "Yes." And smiled, causing Regina to laugh with a slight tint of evil peeking through. "Okay, can we cook pancakes together then I'll get dressed, deal?" Mellie continued.

"We? Do you remember what happened to my kitchen the last time you tried to cook?" Regina replied as she turned her whole body to face Mellie abandoning what she was doing.

"But…" Mellie said before pouting her bottom lip out, she knew Regina could never resist her puppy-dog-look. "You said you'd teach me?" Mellie said like an innocent child.

"Ugh," Regina groaned out, causing a smile from Mellie. "Fine!" Regina said before turning back around.

Mellie removed her legs from the chair next to her and put them on the ground so she could stand up; she walked over to where Regina was standing and slid her arms around Regina's waist so she could grab the flour that was on the kitchen counter. She quickly snatched it before scurrying to the other side of the kitchen.

Regina turned round with a horrified look on her face. "You wouldn't." was all she said. She could see how playful Mellie had been all morning and she knew exactly what was coming next. She turned around looking for something to grab but couldn't find anything except the left-over flour on the board she was rolling the pancakes out with.

"Oh, I so would." Mellie replied as she stuck her hand in the flour and grabbed some of it, before pulling her hand back out the bag. She knew Regina could stop this at any given moment with her magic and when she didn't Mellie knew Regina wanted this as much as she did. "FOOD FIGHT" Mellie shouted.

"Mels, it's not a food fight, because it's not fo-" Regina said before she was cut off by flour meeting her overly expensive black dress. "Oh, no you didn't" Regina said with the best-faked horrified look on her face.

Mellie stuck her hand in the bag again for another lot of flour ready to be catapulted at Regina. "Oh, yes I did." She replied laughing, before Regina magicked a bag of flour into her hands. "Oh shit." Mellie said when she realized Regina also had a bag.

Regina quickly ripped open the top of the bag, "Yeah, oh shit" came her reply before she managed to grab some flour and throw it at Mellie who managed to jump out the way before it hit her. Regina was more shocked by the fact she had missed Mellie to realize another bout of flour was heading her way.

Mellie walked closer towards Regina as the game wasn't fun enough being so far apart. "You're getting brave, Melody." Regina said.

Mellie was shocked, when she heard Regina call her by her full name, "You just called me Melody?" Mellie asked before Regina skilfully hit her with a ball of flour on the head. "Good game, Miss Mills, good game." Mellie scoffed when realized Regina's game plan.

"Thank you, dear." Regina replied triumphantly. Mellie held the bag three quarters of the way up so only a quarter would leave at once before aiming at bag at Regina and throwing without letting go, Regina was officially covered in head-to-toe. Mellie ran to the other side of the dining-room table, followed quickly by Regina.

Regina realized she wouldn't get a good shot at Mellie from the other side of the table, so she magicked the table away, causing Mellie to look at her. "Woah, that's cheating." Mellie said before Regina had thrown half her bag over Mellie, she was going in for the kill.

Regina ran back into the main part of the kitchen whilst Mellie wiped her face. As soon as her eyes were able to see where she was going she headed straight where Regina was standing, she put her flour on the counter before walking straight up to Regina and kissing her, deeply. As she kissed Regina she felt the contents of the bag of flour being dropped on to her head in one massive plop. Mellie pulled back, before shaking her hair all over Regina. "I'm pretty sure I came out best on that one."

Regina scoffed and coughed as she blew the contents of the flour out of her mouth. "Yeah, I think you did," Regina said when she looked herself up and down, her black dress now grey. "Now, I need to go change and look at the mess of my kitchen!" Regina said pretending to stress out.

"Just do some of the magic shit and clear it up." Mellie said as she kissed Regina on the cheek and walked away with a shake in her bum. "I'm going for a shower." Mellie winked as she strutted out of the kitchen.

"Yes, madam First Lady." Regina muttered under her breath, with one swoop of her hand the kitchen was spotless. Regina needed a shower too but she had already been for a shower, so she used a little of the old magic and magicked herself clean, she was fairly satisfied when she eyed her now fully black dress up and down.

* * *

><p>"How did you get ready so quickly?" Mellie said as she walked back into the kitchen her hair still wet from her shower, she was wearing one of her new black pant-suits. Even with wet hair she still took Regina's breath away.<p>

Regina held up her hand, tilted it to the side along with her head, she raised an eyebrow and smiled at Mellie with a sort of how-do-you-think-I-did-it-look.

Mellie nodded her head in acceptance. "Can you dry my hair?" Mellie said with the cheekiest smile, she hated drying her hair with a burning passion, these were the times she missed her daily hairdresser.

Regina smiled and with a wave of her hand, Mellie's hair was bone dry. "Like that, dear?" Regina said with a satisfied smile as she looked on at Mellie who was now happily running her hand through her hair.

"Yes! Thank you." Mellie said as she walked over to Regina, she had pancakes piled up on two separate plates waiting patiently for Mellie to come and get them. "Pancakes!" Mellie said like a child who had just gotten their favorite toy.

"Yes, dear," Regina said before imitating Mellie's voice. "Pancakes!" She held Mellie's plate up and handed it over to Mellie who triumphantly turned around and walked towards to the table.

Regina quickly followed suit. "What's wrong, dear?" Regina said when Mellie hadn't spoken in five minutes instead she spent the five minutes looking nowhere but her plate.

Mellie quickly lifted her head and faced Mellie. "Nothing," Mellie replied as Regina tilted her head. "Ok, I'm nervous." Mellie admitted before looking back at her plate.

Regina raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "Nervous? About what?" She said before she took a bite of her pancake.

Mellie quickly chewed what was already in her mouth before replying. She kept her eyes on her plate at all times, she hated admitting her feelings but she had to get used to it, didn't she? "meeting-Henry," She said quickly with absolutely no spaces, Regina couldn't hear her much let alone understand her.

"Mels, I can't hear you," Regina laughed, she was mostly laughing at how vulnerable and adorable her girlfriend was but she was slightly laughing at how nervous she looked.

"Meeting-Henry." She said once again with absolutely no spaces, but this time it was loud enough for Regina to hear, after a few seconds Regina understood what Mellie was talking about.

"Why?" Regina said out of curiosity, no one had been nervous to meet Henry before.

"He might not like me," Mellie said seriously, this time she lifted her head and looked at Regina with the biggest puppy-dog like eyes Regina had seen.

"Don't be silly, dear. He'll love you." Regina replied trying to reassure Mellie.

"Kid's don't like me Regina, I've never met someone's kids, Fitz's kids were my kids, I've never done this before, remember?" Mellie replied she was speaking with more confidence now she had gotten over the biggest hurdle.

"You'll be fine, stop worrying, if he likes Emma, he'll like anyone." Regina said with a slight laughter, but her joke completely backfired when Mellie's facial expression changed. Regina quickly realized why. "Mellie." Regina said sternly.

"I just don't want to hear her name." Mellie said, seriously, her speech with almost fueled with anger.

"You have to get used to it Mellie, she's a part of my life, wither I like it or not." Regina said, straight to the point but fair. Mellie did have to get used to it but it would take time.

"I know," Mellie said with a slight, comforting smile before she stretched out her hand and laid it on top of Regina's. She desperately wanted to argue but something told her not to bother, deep down she understood completely but that still didn't make it okay.

"You have to promise not to say anything to Emma?" Regina said, this time she was serious. Emma and Regina had been through too much for it to go back to square one.

"Regina," Mellie said as she removed her hand from on top of Regina's. No more was said before Regina fired a warning look at her; normally Mellie would fight it but this time she just wasn't up for an argument. Mellie sighed and nodded in agreement.

"You need to say it." Regina said, this time she had lifted all seriousness out of the conversation.

"Seriously?" Mellie said, tilting her head. Regina just widened her eyes playfully. "I promise I won't say anything." Mellie replied moving her head from side to side with every separate word. Her mind going into over drive, she promised she wouldn't say anything, but that was all she promised.

"Want to go meet Henry?" Regina said as she stood up and took hers and Mellie's plates to the dishwasher.

Mellie took a deep breath. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Mellie and Regina walked hand-in-hand over to the Charming's house, they didn't speak about anything in particular, Mellie was mostly in silence and Regina spent the whole time attempting to reassure Mellie everything would be alright.<p>

Mellie insisted Regina chapped on the door to avoid all awkwardness. Regina felt weird because normally she would just walk in, but if it made Mellie feel better she knocked and impatiently waited.

Emma opened the door much to Mellie's distaste, but she politely smiled at Emma, Mellie waited patiently for Emma to smile back before putting her plan into action. Her stomach was full of fire and adrenaline, she knew this wasn't going to go down well with Regina but she figured if this didn't go down well with Regina, she'd go down on Regina later, plus she wasn't breaking any promises.

As soon as Emma smiled back, Regina went to speak before Mellie grabbed Regina's face with a hand on each cheek and pulled her close and kissed her hard and passionately right in front of Emma, she didn't allow Regina to pull back, not that she wanted too. Mellie continued to kiss her for a few seconds before pulling back, triumphantly and proudly she turned to smile at Emma.

"Hi Emma." Mellie said; her voice fueled with pride and power.

Regina turned and looked at Mellie she knew instantly why Mellie had kissed her like that and a part of her wanted to applaud her for managing to get the point across to Emma without actually saying anything. Plus Mellie's way was much more effective than a few lousy words. Regina smirked and nodded ever so slightly before turning back and looking at Emma. Mellie knew instantly Regina was proud of what she had done.

"Hi." Emma said sheepishly and nervously, she felt so much jealousy with a slight part of fear on the side; clearly Mellie knew. "Regina why did you knock?"

Mellie hadn't felt jealousy as powerful and fierce as she did when Emma looked at Regina, but Mellie kept her promise and didn't say anything as Regina politely answered Emma.

"So, Henry?" Mellie said looking towards Regina with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah, can we see Henry?" Regina said looking back at Emma. Emma simply nodded and held the door open for them to walk through.

"Hey, Henry!" Regina said as she walked through the door and headed over to the couch where her son sat. Mellie followed closely behind.

"Hi, Mom!" Henry replied before hugging her for several minutes.

Regina pulled back and stepped to the side to reveal Mellie standing behind her. "Henry, this is Mellie."

"Hey, Mellie. Is this your girlfriend?" Henry said completely taking both the women by surprise.

"Who- What-" was all Regina managed to get out, she was lost for words, she didn't plan on telling Henry straight away, he wanted her to get to know Mellie first before she dropped the bombshell.

"Mom told me. I wondered when I'd get to meet her." Henry said, with a confused look on his face, he didn't understand what all the fuss was about. He didn't care who is mom dated as long as she was happy, that's all that mattered to him.

"Emma told you?" Regina said, slightly louder than necessary but she wanted Emma to hear in the kitchen what they were talking about. Emma looked over, not saying a word.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" Henry said; Mellie laughed slightly at Henry's confused little face still fixated on the TV.

"There's no big deal, I just didn't expect you to know." Regina replied.

"Yes, I'm your mom's girlfriend, is that okay?" Mellie said, leaning forward closer to Henry, not in an intimidating way, more in an asking-for-your-blessing kind of way.

"Do you make her happy?" Henry asked, looking at Regina.

"That is a question for your mom, buddy." Mellie replied before straightening herself up and looking at Regina, Henry's eyes following Mellie's.

Regina nodded as she closed her eyes and pressed her lips together. She was holding back tears; not sad tears though, she was just so overwhelmed by how perfect it was all going. Her son and the love of her life were bonding already. "Yes, she does, in fact she makes me very happy, dear." Regina finally said.

Once Henry had clicked onto Regina's nodding, he smiled and continued to talk to Mellie. "Yes, it's okay. I'm happy for her. I'm glad you make her happy. So does this mean we get to hang out?" Henry asked.

"Um, sure, if you want." Mellie smiled, children normally hated Mellie and vice-versa, but this kid was different, she wanted to like him and she desperately wanted him to like her.

"Good. You can take me for a milkshake at Granny's then!" Henry said as she stood up.

"Oh, I can, can I?" Mellie said with a slight laugh. She looked at Regina who still hadn't said anything she was just basking in the perfectness.

"Yeah!" Henry replied, over eager.

"Go grab your coat then!" Mellie said before tapping Henry's shoulder gently as he walked past. She turned to face Regina but she was unintentionally looking straight at Emma who was standing in the kitchen which Mellie was now facing. "Baby, you okay?" Mellie said, emphasising the word 'baby' to get the point across to Emma, that Regina was hers.

"Yeah, Mels. I'm just really really happy." Regina smiled before leaning in and hugging Mellie who rested her head on Regina's shoulder, now staring Emma in the eye. Mellie smiled her most devious smile and slowly narrowed her eyes all the while looking straight at Emma, who had clearly got the message and quickly looked away.

"It looks like we're going to Granny's." Mellie said as she pulled back out of the embrace.

"It sure looks like it!" Regina replied as she put her hand around Mellie's waist and let her walk forward.

* * *

><p>Once they were at Granny's they sat down, Mellie on one side and Regina and Henry at the other side of the booth. They had ordered their milkshakes and were patiently waiting on them being brought over.<p>

"So Henry, how's your arm?" Mellie asked as she clasped her hands together on the table.

"It's okay, it's pretty sore but cool." Henry nodded; Regina looked at Henry who got the hint straight away. "Thank you." He smiled.

"It's okay." Mellie smiled back.

Ruby came over with the milkshakes and handed each person their own. "Enjoy." Ruby said as she smiled at the happy trio.

"Thanks, dear." Regina replied.

"So, Henry-" Mellie said before her phone began to ring, she quickly checked in her bag for it before pulling it out. She read the name flashing on her screen and sighed, the amount of horrible feelings she began to feel in that moment almost turned her stomach. "Sorry, I have to take this."


	8. She's a Lesbian Now?

**CHAPTER 8**

After a few long minutes Mellie appeared back inside the diner, red faced and flustered; visibly distraught. She walked over to Regina and took a deep breath before sitting down. She sat back across from Henry and Regina and in that moment, she instantly felt a sense of happiness through the agonising pain. They made her happy.

"Who was that, dear?" Regina said when she noticed the pained look in Mellie's eyes, which was a look she never missed.

"No one," Mellie said with a fake smile, which Regina without a doubt could see right through.

Regina raised an eyebrow when she heard the anger in Mellie's voice, "Mellie…" Regina said sternly.

"Can we talk about this later; I just want to be happy for a bit longer ok?" Mellie replied before she gave Regina a chance to continue she looked at Henry and asked, "So, you want to hang out huh? Tomorrow?"

Regina was extremely concerned about Mellie, she knew the phone call was important, she had looked at her phone only twice in the time she had met Regina, never mind answered it. She couldn't help but wish the meeting in the diner was over so she could find out why Mellie was so pissed.

* * *

><p>After another half an hour, the trio headed home, Mellie and Regina took Henry back to Emma's before heading back to their house.<p>

After the two women got in and got comfortable, Mellie headed straight to the office where she poured a stiff drink and drank it all in one gulp. Regina stood and watched Mellie until Mellie noticed her. The former First Lady walked over to Regina and threw her arms around her neck and hugged her dearly and extra tight, like she was holding on for dear life. Regina didn't complain once, instead she returned the hug. Mellie couldn't help but start crying silently on Regina's shoulder, Regina didn't notice until she pulled back.

After a few moments of silence, Regina realized Mellie wasn't going to speak, so Regina spoke first. "Right Mels, who was that on the phone?!" She said as she wiped Mellie's tear with her thumb.

Mellie was taken a back slightly by how Regina was taking complete control of the situation, in that single moment Mellie felt protected and genuinely cared for. "Fitz." Was all Mellie said, it was all Mellie needed to say.

Regina's fist tightened, she could feel the magic rising within in her body, she was so glad she had learned how to control it or the whole house would have been ashes by now due to how angry Regina was. "What did he want?"

"He wants to see me to sign the divorce papers." Mellie said quietly.

"And don't you want to sign the divorce papers?" Regina replied, almost felling super hurt, she knew this was probably nothing to do with her but it still hurt.

"Of course I do! I just don't want to see him," Mellie said, "I don't want to tell him where I am either so he can't post them. I'm just going to go and get it done tomorrow morning." Mellie continued; she nodded her head as she tried to talk herself into it.

"You don't have to go, I'll go get the papers and take them back." Regina said as she walked over to Mellie and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You'd do that for me?" Mellie said, she had never been so grateful for anything in her life.

"Mellie, I'd do anything for you, when will you realize that?" Regina said almost a whisper.

"I love you." Mellie said, looking Regina deep in the eyes.

"I know you do, dear." Regina said moving her hand on to Mellie's cheek.

"No, you don't understand," Mellie said pulling out of Regina's embrace. "I really love you, crazy love. Not just love, more than love. I really do love you, Regina Mills and that absolutely terrifies me." Mellie said turning away from Regina.

"Mellie look at me," Regina said but Mellie didn't move. "Mellie, please," The plead in Regina's voice made Mellie slowly turn around, "I love you even more than that, do you not think I'm terrified? You used to be the First Lady of the United States for god sake, you could have anyone, anyone you wanted, I have no idea why you choose me, all I know is I'm terrified. I'm terrified I'm going to wake up one morning and you're gone because I'm not good enough for you. You have no idea how petrified I am but I love you and I'm so willing to take the risk." Regina said, she didn't even notice the tears springing at the corners of her eyes. For the first time ever she had laid all her feelings completely on the table.

Mellie felt a sensation in her stomach, she didn't know what it was, love? Nerves? Fear? Happiness? A combination of all four? She had no idea, but she liked it. "Regina," Mellie said in almost a whisper before she almost ran over to Regina and put her hands around her head and pulled her in for a hard and reassuring kiss. None of the women pulled back for several minutes until they absolutely needed to. Mellie was the first to pull back. "Regina, I'm never ever going to leave you ok? You could have anyone you want, I mean look at Emma Swan, she's absolutely beautiful and she clearly loves you, I don't know if I'm going to wake up one morning and-"

"Stop," Regina said, causing Mellie to instantly stop what she was saying. "I'm not Fitz, Mellie, I choose you, I come home to you, not Emma, YOU. That's how it's going to be for as long as you allow, I'll always choose you. You've got to trust me."

"You've got to trust me too then ok?" Mellie said still not removing her hands from Regina's hair.

"Okay." Regina said before leaning back in and kissing her girlfriend on the lips gently. Regina pulled back after a few seconds. "So, I'm going to meet Fitz, okay?" Mellie nodded.

* * *

><p>The next morning Regina had gotten the address of the diner she was to meet Fitz in and headed on her way whilst Mellie and Henry stayed back at the Mills residence. "What do you want to watch? The Lion King?" which Regina had informed Mellie it was one of Henry's absolute favourites, much to Mellie's delight who secretly shared the same love for the film.<p>

"Yes! Can we have popcorn?" Henry asked, Mellie remembered Regina's strict number one rule. 'STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN.'

"Can you cook the popcorn?" Mellie asked; feeling slightly embarrassed that she had to ask a thirteen year old if he could cook popcorn because she wasn't allowed to touch the kitchen.

"Are you banned from the kitchen?" Henry laughed before standing up and waiting for an answer.

"Yes, how did you guess?" Mellie said, surprised.

"I was banned from the kitchen for the first 12 years of my life; I had to take an intense cooking course before I was allowed to touch the microwave!" Henry said before reaching out to high five Mellie. "I'll cook it!" Henry continued before skipping into the kitchen leaving Mellie laughing on the floor fixing the DVD.

* * *

><p>Regina finally reached her destination before pulling into the car park of a nice looking little diner, much better than Granny's. She was angry, she so badly wanted to do unimaginable things to this man, take his heart and kill him on the spot but she knew for Mellie's sake she couldn't do anything towards, although she desperately wanted to.<p>

She slowly made her way in to the diner before looking around for Fitz who was sitting in a corner booth by himself; it almost looked like he was hiding. She composed herself, proudly and boldly walked towards Fitz. Long gone was the adorable Regina Mills, right now, she was in Evil Queen/Madam Mayor form and she was determined not to let this asshole intimidate her.

"Mr Grant?" Regina said, with authority and confidence in her tone.

"Ugh, what?" Fitz replied; he just wanted to see Mellie and get out of there so everyone would stop annoying him.

"She was right; you do have a short temper, huh?" Regina said as she slipped into the chair across from him.

"Who was right? I'm waiting on someone." Fitz said nervously looking around; he had never wished he still had the Secret Service following him about more than he did in that moment.

"Of course, you're waiting on Mellie." Regina said causing Fitz to give her all his attention. "Ah, that got your attention. I'm here to get the divorce papers on her behalf."

"What? Where's Mellie?" Fitz said confused and getting angrier because his wife failed to show up.

"She at home, OUR home." Regina said with a smirk appearing across her face.

"What do you mean 'our home'?"

"Like I said, but that's none of your business, I need the papers, I will bring them back to you, end of discussion, now, papers?" Regina said, holding her hand out.

Fitz silently handed the papers over to Regina, she had to have been with Mellie because no one else knew about their conversation yesterday not even Olivia. "She was too much of a coward to come by herself?"

Regina scrunched her fist up to resist resorting to magic she promised Mellie she wouldn't do anything so she didn't. "Melody Grant is not a coward; she's a woman who you made feel worthless and used. Now she's confident, loved and almost secure again, I won't let you ruin her again." Regina said as she leaned over the booth and lowered her tone, her tone was now almost threatening like.

Fitz was in complete shock, he couldn't believe someone was speaking to him like this. "So she's a lesbian now?" Fitz said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea what you were missing," Regina winked before getting up and leaving. She almost felt satisfied not as satisfied as she would have felt taking his heart and crushing it to ashes but satisfied enough.

* * *

><p>Mellie and Henry were singing 'The Circle of Life' rather loudly and completely out of tune but they were having fun and that was the main thing. Mellie was interrupted by the sound of her mobile, when she saw it was Fitz she rejected the call, for the first time in almost twenty years she rejected his call.<p>

"Who was that?" Henry asked, praying Mellie didn't have to go anywhere as he was having as much fun as she was.

"That was nobody, absolutely nobody." Mellie smiled as she ruffled Henry's hair before grabbing a bit of popcorn and popping it into her mouth.

The brunette's phone beeped indicating a message had just come through. She contemplated ignoring it, but curiosity got the better of her. She picked up her phone and with the click of a few buttons the message appeared, _'nice one sending your girlfriend, I thought we could have talked, but you've clearly turned into a coward.' _Mellie read the text message three times because all she could concentrate on was the word 'girlfriend' she didn't care about the rest of the message, all she cared about was the fact Regina had told him that she was Mellie's girlfriend, her heart warmed.

'_I'll return the papers tomorrow, same place, and same time.'_ Was all Mellie replied before switching her phone off, Regina had the house number if there was an emergency and to Mellie that's all she cared about, quickly she turned her attention back to The Lion King.

* * *

><p>Regina finally got home an hour later and walked in to find Henry and Mellie curled up and asleep together on the couch whilst <em>The Blindside<em> finished, Henry had his head on Mellie's lap as Mellie slept leaning on her hand, her elbow resting on the couch holding her head up. Regina quickly snapped a picture of them together on her phone before setting it as her screensaver; it was a sight she definitely wanted to see multiple times a day. She decided to leave them sleeping, she turned the TV off and headed towards the kitchen.

She began cooking dinner; tonight they were going to have Lasagne for main and an apple turnover for desert, two of Regina's most favorite dishes. She sat and done a few bits of paperwork in the kitchen whilst waiting on Mellie and Henry waking up.

Half an hour later Mellie came through to the kitchen followed by Henry, they were both yawning and rubbing their eyes in complete sync. "Morning, guys!" Regina shouted as they walked through.

"Hey! What time is it? It can't be morning already." Mellie said as she looked at the clock, it was only 4:30pm. "Damn you Regina, you had me worrying for no reason." Mellie said her southern accent coming through strong with her words.

Regina laughed before speaking, "Did you have a good day, dear?"

"Yes!" Henry and Mellie said at the exact same time, causing the trio to laugh, clearly they had really had a good day.

"How did you get on, Regina? I know you told him about us." Mellie said with a smirk claiming her face.

"How did you find out?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got a text message." Mellie winked before walking over and checking the oven and then sitting down across from Regina.

"Hmm, ok… I got on alright. He's a bit of an ass if I'm honest." Regina laughed, she wasn't sure how Mellie was going to take that statement but that was how Regina felt and after all Mellie did ask.

"I told you!" Mellie said, triumphantly almost. "I'll deliver the papers back tomorrow."

"Are you sure?" Regina said, "We could just give them to our lawyer and she could send them?" Regina continued; she desperately didn't want Mellie to go. If Fitz was that bad with Regina, he would possible rip Mellie to shreds for the fun of it.

"No, this is something; I have to do, for me." Mellie halfheartedly smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning Regina headed out to work whilst Mellie headed out to meet Fitz. Regina gave her a kiss goodbye, one of her least favourite things in the world was saying goodbye to Mellie, even if it was only for a few hours.<p>

After what felt like the longest drive ever, Mellie finally pulled into the exact same diner as Regina did yesterday, she pulled the car into the parking space before stopping the ignition and putting on her sunglasses, she quickly fixed her hair in the mirror before stepping out and making her way inside.

She spotted Fitz sitting in the same booth as yesterday, Regina did say he'd probably still be hiding in the corner and she was right, he was. "Fitz." Mellie said confidently as she walked over to him.

"Finally, you came, you didn't send you girlfriend, wow!" Fitz said, sarcastically.

"What do you want?" Mellie said, ignoring his remark.

"I just wanted my papers back so I can marry Olivia." Fitz said, trying to get a rise out of Mellie which to his disappointment he didn't get.

"I'm happy for you," Mellie reached into her handbag before producing the papers, "here are your papers." Mellie said, handing them over.

"What's happened to you? The old Mellie would have kick off." Fitz asked confused when Mellie was nice to him.

"Regina happened to me." Mellie said as she cringed on the inside but smiled on the outside all the same.

"Oh yeah, your girlfriend, when did you become a lesbian? She's far too good for you; I have no idea what she sees in you." Fitz said; he just wanted one last argument from Mellie. Strangely, he wanted her to care one last time.

"I ask myself what she sees in me every day; I'll get back to you when I find out." Mellie smiled through gritted teeth, now she wanted to kill him. "Did you ever love me?" Mellie asked, curiously.

"No, I thought I did, I honestly thought I did, but I didn't, I didn't love you half as much as I love Olivia. I never loved you, I'm surprised anyone could." Fitz said.

That hit Mellie like a ton of bricks but she wouldn't dare show it, not one little bit. "I'm glad we cleared that up. How could you not, after everything I done for you, I gave my life for you, I devoted my life to you, and you couldn't even love me?"

"Why do you think I pretended to love you? I felt guilty, you done that all for me and all I could do was hate you." Fitz said; he knew he was completely crossing a line but he wanted her to feel low, he didn't want her to be happy, if he wasn't making her happy no one could.

"Okay." Mellie simply said as she got up from the booth and walked out to her car, she got in it and began driving home, in silence.

* * *

><p>Mellie didn't speak to anyone or think about anything until Regina walked through the door, "Hey!" Mellie said as heard Regina walking through the foyer.<p>

"Hey, dear, how did today go?" Regina asked as she kicked of her heels and walked into the living room where Mellie was sitting on the couch, popcorn in one hand and hooch in the other.

"Fine, it was fine." Mellie smiled before gulping down her alcohol. Regina could tell she was drunk, "I'm going for a shower." Mellie said as she stood up.

"Mellie, you're far too drunk to shower." Regina said, causing Mellie to turn around and glare at her.

"If I want to shower, I'll shower." Mellie said in between hiccups.

"Mellie, if you slip and fall…" Regina said, daring to even think about it.

"Then everything will be better right?" Mellie said as she walked up the stairs.

Regina's mind went into over drive, of course it didn't go fine like Mellie had told her, in fact it was so far from fine it was the complete opposite. Regina knew Mellie didn't mean what she said at all, she decided to follow her up stairs.

Once Regina got to the bathroom, she took her top and skirt off revealing her matching red lacy underwear. She opened the bathroom door and walked in. She slowly opened the shower door, to reveal a naked Mellie sobbing in the corner, her knees up to her chest and her sobs louder than the water pouring down on her.

"Hey, Mellie, shh, it's alright." Regina said as she crawled in next to Mellie.

"Can't I get any privacy in this house?" Mellie spat.

"Nope, sorry." Regina smiled, causing Mellie to smile, she loved that Regina cared.

"I'm sorry." Mellie said, now leaning into Regina's embrace. Regina continued to rub Mellie's arm with her hand, in an attempt to calm her down.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, dear. What happened?" Regina said, before looking straight at Mellie. "I want the truth this time."

"It was horrible, absolutely horrible." Mellie finally admitted.

"What did he say?" Regina asked, she was once again feeling the anger and magic rising within her body.

"He said he didn't know what you saw in me, and he couldn't understand how anyone could love me because he never did." Mellie said through sobs, the alcohol had made her even more worked up than before.

"Oh, Mels" Regina said as she kissed her forehead. "I love you, I don't know if he did or not but I do, and that's all that matter's right?"

Mellie simply nodded.

"So you're going to forget about everything he said, and you're going to move on with your life and forget about him okay?"

Mellie nodded again.

"Good, now this is the first time I've seen you naked and we're sitting in a shower, this is not the most romantic thing ever." Regina said trying to lighten the mood.

"We could make this romantic," Mellie said before crawling on top of Regina and revealing every inch of her perfectly toned body. Regina tried to burn every inch of it to memory but she was too lost in the moment to even concentrated.

"I like where you're going with this." Regina said through gasps of breath.

"Shh, no talking." Mellie said as she kissed Regina's lips hard, Regina's hands moved on to Mellie's bottom, it was her favourite part of Mellie's body so far.

Mellie moved her hand down Regina's back and placed her hand on Regina's bra strap but before she unclasped it, she pulled back from the kiss and looked at Regina waiting for approval, Regina nodded and smiled widely. She was in her element. Mellie unclasped the bra and pulled it off Regina before she kissed her again before leaving trails of kisses from her lips, down her neck and to her breast. Mellie once again looked at Regina waiting for a sign of approval before cupping Regina's breast with her hand and kissing it all over, before kissing her nipple gently. Once she had seen to the left one she moved on to the right doing to exact same, she could hear slight moans coming from Regina which made her ache.

Finally she looked up at Regina. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Mellie asked.

"I've never been so sure." Regina said as she pulled Mellie up for another long kiss.


End file.
